Tot Ed lly Spies
by NonSequiturs-R-Us
Summary: What happens when Sam, Clover, and Alex from Totally Spies meet Ed, Edd ‘n’ Eddy? Complete and utter chaos! And of course action, humor, and crushes develop as well. Plus, what will the Eds do when the time machine they built actually works?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Tot-Ed-lly Spies 

What happens when Sam, Clover, and Alex from Totally Spies meet Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy? Complete and utter chaos! And of course some action, humor, and romance as well ;) Plus, what will the Eds do when the time machine they built actually works?

_A Crossover story in which Sam, Alex, and Clover from Totally Spies meet Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. A Back to the Future tie-in with the story is also present._

**All Totally Spies and Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy related material is property of Marathon and A.K.A. Cartoon Inc. and their creators respectively, except for the Extendable Microphone, which is a gadget of my own inventing. At least I think so… If it, or something like it, was mentioned in a Totally Spies episode, please let me know. On another note, all Back to the Future related material is property of Universal Pictures. (You probably knew that anyway).**

**Friday morning, 8:00 a.m. Park 'n' Flush trailer park, just outside of Peach Creek Estates**

In Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's dimension, a thick fog was rolling through the cul-de-sac. It wrapped around trees like a thick blanket, and made it hard to see more than five feet in front of a person's face. Not too far away from the cul-de-sac, in the middle of a smelly trailer park, loomed an ominous-looking, yet all too familiar trailer. Inside, three sisters known as the Kankers were busy with a certain task at hand. Since the day that Ed scared the living daylights out of the kids of the cul-de-sac with his ferocious monster costume, the Kanker sisters had been hard at work developing a monster of their own. Actually, it was _three_ monsters; One for each of them. And it wasn't long before they decided to put them to good use…

"Lee, hand me that socket wrench over by your foot, so that I can tighten these bolts," said Marie Kanker.

"Get some exercise, it's good for ya!" responded Lee, the oldest Kanker sister.

"Hey Marie!" shouted May Kanker. "Get your fat, lazy butt over here, and help me with this fabric!"

Lee walked over to May and slapped her upside her head.

"Shut up, May!"

Marie laughed.

May lunged herself at her older sister, knocking her to the ground. She then started wrestling with Lee, clawing at her hair and throwing some good punches. Not wanting to be left out, Marie dove into the pile and soon all three of them were rolling around on the floor. Lee wriggled out from the pile and stood up, observing May and Marie who continued to fight. She then reached down, grabbed her sisters' heads, and banged them together. She then picked up May by her shirt with one hand while balling the other into a fist. She shook it threateningly in May's face.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody touches my hair!"

"Really?" asked Marie as she stood up. "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this!". She reached up and mussed up Lee's hair. Lee instinctively grabbed the front of Marie's shirt and threw her across the room into a wall.

"Listen up girls!" said Lee as she adjusted her hair. "In a few minutes we're going to wreak havoc upon all of the food stores in town, including the Ed's beloved candy store. Once we've collected all of the food from the stores and the surrounding neighborhoods, we're going to create our own scam just like the Eds by charging the citizens of Peach Creek ridiculous prices for food. We'll be the only food supplier in town and people will be forking over huge wads of cash just to satisfy their growling stomachs. We'll be rich in no time!"

"And because we'll be rich, the Eds will be all over us, and then we can make them permanent boyfriends," smirked Marie. "Especially Double-D. He's so cute".

"Exactly," said Lee as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"And how are we going to do this again?" asked the always clueless May.

Lee again smacked her sister upside her head. She then turned May towards three large cloth-covered objects on the far side of the room. Each object was about ten feet tall.

"Have you forgotten what we've been working on for the past month? _This_ is what we will use in order to accomplish our goal".

She pulled the cloths away to reveal three identical ten-foot-tall robotic monsters.

"We stole Ed's monster costume from his room a month ago to carry out our plans and then took the basic design features and upgraded them to our liking, complete with voice boxes, spewing saliva, and the best feature of all: robotics. I put together these radio controls so that we can manipulate the monsters' actions from the comfort of our trailer. Video cameras are set up in the eyes so that we can navigate around town and the neighborhoods using these television sets. She gestured to three blank television sets to her right. Those cameras will feed directly to the televisions, so no wires are necessary. Also, the cameras will be recording everything that goes on. Then, we can play back our own little home movies of people fleeing in terror at our leisure".

Marie yawned. "Y'know Lee, we all know what we put into the monsters. It was our jobs to each construct our own! We're not that stupid! Now quit hogging the controls, I want to try mine out!"

"Me too!" shouted May.

"Alright, alright…here you go!" said Lee as she tossed two of the controls into the air. May and Marie immediately scrambled for the controls as they landed on the floor.

"Now girls, the time has come!" exclaimed Lee. "Once we take control of Peach Creek, there will be no one to stop us from branching out to cities all over the world! We'll be multi-billionaires!"

She then pressed a button on her controls and her monster immediately came to life. A whirring noise could be heard coming from inside the robotic behemoth as gears and other mechanisms started to move. The eyes lit up red, and an internal view of the monster showed the camera lens zooming in on Lee as her lips curled into a sinister smile. Her sisters followed suit with their monsters, and soon they were also expressing sinister smiles. Lee then threw back her head and cackled manically. Marie and May then joined her, and soon the entire trailer park was filled with their hideous laughter. Only their silhouettes could be seen in the window of the trailer as they continued to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Dimensional Discovery

**9:15 a.m. Sam, Clover, and Alex's Villa in Beverly Hills, California **

In the Totally Spies dimension, it was a beautiful summer morning in Beverly Hills, California. Sam, Alex, and Clover were sitting on the couch in their villa watching yet another episode of "Spies of Our Lives". The girls had a large bowl of popcorn resting on the coffee table in front of them and they eagerly reached into it every twenty seconds. Before Sam stuffed a large handful of popcorn into her mouth, she questioned Clover on her left about the new addition to the cast of the series.

"Clover, do you know exactly why the executives of this show chose Eric Brockman to play the nephew of Will Coleman's dead brother? I mean come on, the guy has only been on the show for two episodes, and he's already getting more screen time than the other characters!"

Clover knew exactly why the executives had chosen him.

"Oh Sam, you of all people should know a hottie when you see one! Only the executives of "Spies of Our Lives" would have the sense to hire such a cute guy for such a totally awesome show."

"But he doesn't even dress well and his hair is always messed up and he eats like a slob!" exclaimed Sam.

"So what, he's still cute!" responded Clover.

During this argument of whether or not Eric Brockman's character really was a great addition to the show and also regarding his personal hygiene qualities, Alex sat on the right of Sam staring intently at the television screen. All of a sudden she exclaimed,

"Hey girls, listen up. They are about to reveal who the murderer is!"

Sam and Clover stopped arguing long enough to listen to the police detective on the screen announce his conclusion to everyone present.

It has come to my conclusion that the murderer is someone among us right here in this very room at this very moment. The clues are all coming together and I know who committed the crime. The person who killed Mr. Watterson is definitely…!

Just at the very moment that the detective announced whom the murderer was, the coffee table slid back and the floor opened up. A strong gust of wind, almost like a tornado, sucked the girls down into the hole. The three spies knew immediately that their boss, Jerry, had yet another mission for them.

"I can't believe that Jerry would WOOHP us right in the middle of our favorite show!" yelled Clover at the top of her lungs. "And right when it was getting good!"

A short while later, Sam, Clover, and Alex were dumped onto the couch in front of their boss's desk in his new lavish office. Jerry was seated in his chair with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Jer, why did you have to interrupt our show! They were just going to reveal who the murderer was!" whined Clover.

"Sorry Clover, but your show will have to wait. I have an important announcement to make. WOOHP is throwing a spy convention, and I'm the guest of honor," said Jerry Lewis, the Spies' boss and the Keeper of the Gadgets as he was sometimes referred to.

"That's your 'important announcement'?" asked Alex. "You could have easily told us after the show was over! And let me guess, you want us to be there too, right?"

"Now really, would I do a thing like that?" responded Jerry, with a slight smirk. "I brought you here to tell you that you have the day off."

At this, the girl's eyes lit up immediately.

"No way!" shouted Sam.

"Oh, this will definitely make up for us missing our show!" squealed Clover with delight.

"I'm glad you're excited Clover. I will see you girls in a couple of hours." Jerry got up and began to leave. Before he exited his office, he poked his head back into the room. "Now don't you girls do anything that I wouldn't do". The spies nodded furiously, letting him know that they wanted him to leave so that they could start their day off. And with that, he was gone.

"Okay girls, we have the day off. What's the first thing that we do?" asked Alex.

"I suggest that we go get a mani-peti at the mall. My nails are in dire need of attention," responded Clover.

"Are you two insane!" asked Sam, waving a hand in her friends' faces. "Jerry left us _alone _in his office with no one around. Even GLADIS isn't here; she must be getting ready for the convention. We should go down to the basement and raid the WOOHP archives for some really cool stuff!"

"Sam, you're a genius!" said Clover.

"Well, I try to be modest in my learning skills, but I love to hear that coming from one of my best friends".

"Hey, I think that you're a genius too!" said Alex.

Before the spies left for the basement, they each grabbed their backpacks and X-powders in case they needed them. Moments later, when the three spies entered the basement they quickly noticed that they seemed to be the only one's in the area, seeing as how everyone either went to the convention or got the day off and went home.

"This place sure is creepy being down here with no one else around," remarked Clover.

"It won't be that creepy as soon as we find the light switch" said Sam. "Ah ha, here we go!"

She flicked the light switch and a dim bulb came on over the center of the room. It didn't cast much light, and the towering boxes throughout the room looked even more menacing than they were before.

"Even with the light on, it's still creepy in here," said Alex.

The girls then split up and began searching the archives for any cool gadgetry. Sam came across a drawer full of some familiar looking gadgets, including the just-sticky-enough gloves, the catfight gloves, and the tornado in a can of hairspray. She then came across an updated version of the Wind Tunnel hair dryer. Sam read the tag that was attached to it: 'WindTunnel 9000 Twin Turbo hair dryer with heat and cooling functions'. "Nice, I can also use this to smooth out the wrinkles in my hair."

Clover was looking through some file cabinets when she came across drawers containing pogo gogo boots, drill heel boots, and bungee belts. She settled on a specific laser lipstick that caught her eye. She read the tag on it, which said: 'Laser Lipstick 2.0. Fires twice the distance and has more power than the previous model'. "Awesome!"

Alex was rummaging though some discarded boxes containing M-ray contact lenses (in aquamarine), multi-function charm bracelets, several compowders, and scattered X-powders. As she was getting ready to examine another box, one particular gadget in the one that she had just searched caught her attention. It looked somewhat like a party blower. She noticed that in addition to its name, it had a small description on how to operate it. "Extendable Microphone," she read. "Functions like an ordinary party blower. Blow on it once to extend the microphone and activate it. Once you are done listening to a conversation, you blow on it again and it retracts itself". She slowly lowered the tag away from her face. "I wonder why Jerry never gave us this gadget…? It could have been used on a lot of our missions. I bet there were a lot of bugs to work out. Maybe WOOHP fixed it by now". She put the Extendable Microphone into her backpack and went over to join her friends.

"Find anything good girls?" inquired Sam. "I found an updated version of the Wind Tunnel hair dryer".

"I found an updated version of the laser lipstick, one of my personal favorites," said Clover. "What did you find Alex?"

"A very unusual gadget actually. It's a microphone that allows the user to hear conversations from far away. It unravels and retracts like a party blower when it's used."

"That is actually a very useful gadget. It could have come in handy during many of our missions. I wonder why Jerry never gave it to us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was just wondering the same thing," replied Alex.

"Probably doesn't have all of the bugs worked out of it yet," responded Clover.

Alex just stared at her like she could read minds. Then again, maybe she could.

Shrugging this thought away, Alex said, "Well, it intrigued me enough to take it. Maybe it will be useful for one of our future missions".

"If you ask me, it looks a little gaudy," said Clover. She was slipping the laser lipstick 2.0 into her backpack, when she noticed a full-length mirror leaning up against the wall on the far side of the room. She walked over to it, and began admiring its beautiful gold frame. Being the Prima Donna that she is, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to fix her hair.

"There, that's better," she said to herself, putting her hair in place. She stooped over and wiped away some dust on the glass to get a better look at herself, but suddenly jerked her hand back. The mirror started to jerk violently back and forth, giving off an eerie blue glow. Sam and Alex heard the commotion, and rushed over to where Clover was standing, trying desperately to stop the vibrating mirror.

"Clover, what did you do?" Sam asked sternly.

"I…don't…know…!" said Clover through gritted teeth. She was straining to hold onto the mirror, as it was beginning to cause aching in her muscles.

All of a sudden, the vibrating stopped. Clover let out a long sigh, and straightened herself up. Then, without warning, a blue glow, stronger than the one before it, shot out of the mirror. It enveloped the three spies in its warm light, and then quickly disappeared back inside the mirror.

"That was weird," admitted Sam.

Then an invisible force began to tug on the three spies. It slowly pulled them towards the mirror like some giant, invisible, vacuum cleaner.

"It's pulling us in!" screamed Alex, who was shouting to be heard over the noise of the mirror sucking them inside of it. The noise around the mirror became a roar as Sam, Clover, and Alex tried to hang onto something to prevent them from being sucked in. It was too late though, as the mirror finally took hold of its victims as they went flying into the glass. The three spies went flying through a blue tunnel, screaming all the way.

"Now I know how Alice felt when she got sucked into her mirror and ended up in Wonderland!" shouted Alex.

"That never happened Alex!" yelled Sam.

"Well, it reminded me of it anyway!" yelled back Alex, as the three of them continued to hurdle through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3: The DeLorean Vanishes

**11:00 a.m. Peach Creek Cul-de-sac**

**Meanwhile in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek Estates, three very familiar adolescent boys were utilizing yet another plan to scam money off of their peers in order to buy jawbreakers. (In case you don't know, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy love to eat large, round, candy spheres known as jawbreakers that are sometimes larger than their own heads). As usual, Ed was making a complete idiot of himself and ruining what Eddy had envisioned to be a foolproof plan…**

"Ed, do you think that you could be a little bit more careful this time? I don't want you running around smashing into things and destroying all of my hard work in order to make 'Ed's Time Travel Adventures' a reality!" snapped Eddy.

"You mean all of _my_ hard work right?" replied Double-D. "All you did was sit in a lawn chair and drink lemonade while I drew up the plans and actually put together the darn time machine".

"Well, Ed helped you too Double-D. He's the one who went to the junkyard and got the DeLorean car body and space-aged components necessary for the time machine," said Eddy. "All of those sci-fi movies that he watches really help us out".

"That's besides the point, Eddy!" shot back Double-D.

"What did I do again?" asked Ed. He was busy licking the back of his head with his blue tongue and sporting his trademark grin.

"You were helping me build the DeLorean time machine remember? And Ed, please don't lick the back of your head. It's so unsanitary!" said Double-D.

"C'mon, c'mon, is it ready yet?" asked Eddy.

"Almost there…"said Double-D making a couple of bangs with his hammer. "And…complete!" he announced triumphantly.

"Sweet!" said Eddy, admiring the stainless steel body making up the DeLorean. It was pretty indistinguishable from the BTTF (Back to the Future) DeLorean, complete with twin air coolers on the trunk, the digital readout display on the dashboard, and above all, the flux capacitor, (which is what makes time travel possible, of course).

"It looks like one of the planetary space transport vehicles of the Aleutian Alien Army in the movie 'Attack of the Gorgonzola Mole People from the Planet Volcano'" stated Ed.

"Careful Ed, you don't want to strain yourself," warned Double-D.

"Yeah, Ed" chuckled Eddy. "You don't want to burn out your remaining brain cells".

"Why thank you!" replied Ed.

"The kids will pay big bucks to travel through time in our time machine!" said Eddy mischievously. "Now, how fast does this thing have to go before it breaks the time barrier? We need to make sure that the kids believe that they are actually time traveling".

"Exactly 88 miles per hour, Eddy" said Double-D. "Weren't you paying attention when we watched _'Back to the Future'_?"

"Yeah, I was paying attention. I just forgot, that's all".

"That's alright Eddy. Now I've also put together a radio control for the DeLorean so we don't have to be inside it in order to simulate it driving. According to the movie, we should input a destination code…"

During this conversation, Ed wanted to get a better look at the DeLorean that reminded him of one of the planetary space transport vehicles of the…Oh, forget it. You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, he climbed into the front seat and got wide-eyed at the many buttons and levers all around him. Ed knew exactly what to do after watching Back to the Future with Eddy and Double-D, so he wasted no time in activating the time circuit board situated behind the gearshift. The past, present, and future digital readouts lit up on the dashboard, and he punched in the date and time on the keypad that would send the DeLorean exactly seven hours into the future to return to where it was currently parked. When Ed had finished finalizing the settings, he got out of the car snickering to himself and strolled over to his friends who were still talking, having not paid any attention to what the oversized oaf had done.

"…And so that is how you travel through time." finished Double-D.

Eddy yawned. "You know Double-D, you really shouldn't be a teacher when you get older. You would bore the heck out of the students".

"My teaching skills would be just fine, Eddy!"

"Yeah, as long as they didn't put everyone to sleep!"

"Are you insinuating that I am a lousy public speaker?"

"No, I think that you ARE a lousy public speaker!"

At this instant, on the other side of town where the candy store is located, a swirling blue vortex appeared in the middle of the road, and Sam, Clover, and Alex were dumped onto the pavement. Behind the girls, the vortex vanished.

"Ouch!" yelled Clover as her butt made contact with the asphalt. She stood up rubbing her sore behind. "That's the last time we take the Trans-Dimensional Express. That trip seemed to go on forever. You know what I mean girls?"

At this moment, Sam and Alex weren't listening. Their eyes were darting back and forth between their surroundings, hands, and Clover.

"Sam…Alex…?" began Clover. "What are you staring…?"

She didn't finish her sentence. She was staring open-mouthed at her own hands. They were outlined with a thick, black line, and were also wobbling slightly. She also had lost one finger on each hand. Then, without warning, she let out a high-pitched shriek. Clover continued to carry on until Sam cut in.

"Clover, calm down! You are the one who touched that mirror that sent us here to this…place. Maybe if we find another mirror, you can find a way to send us back to WOOHP. So what if our limbs are wobbling slightly and we only have eight…fingers…"

"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when I look like this!" responded a terrified Clover. "I have a social life to keep up, and I don't want to do it while being stuck looking like some cartoon!"

"Well, look on the bright side Clover," said Alex. "At least we still have all of our spy stuff. It could have been lost in another dimension."

"Alex is right," said Sam. We need to focus on where we are right now, and see if we can find someone to help us".

"Thanks, Sam. Wait, how am I right again?"

Sam just rolled her eyes.

"I always wondered what it would be like to visit another dimension," mused Alex.

"What do you mean 'another dimension'?" countered Clover. "For all we know, we just could be in another part of WOOHP's headquarters"

"Yeah, and look like this?" Alex gestured to Sam and herself. "Anyway, you said that the tunnel that we came through was some kind of trans-dimensional portal."

"Well I was a little unnerved by the idea that we could have crossed dimensions. After all, how often does that happen?" Noticing the candy store, the Ed's favorite place to shop, Clover said, "Hey, maybe someone in that store over there can help us out."

There's only one way to find out" replied Sam. "But first let's try to contact Jerry, and see if he can maybe WHOOP us back to headquarters". She pulled out her X-powder and proceeded to call Jerry. What she got for her efforts was a lot of static. "I think that wherever we are, we're out of range for us to contact him. We'll just have to follow Clover's suggestion for now".

The spies then made their way inside of the candy store, only to find it in shambles. Bins were overturned, candy was strewn throughout the store, and thick saliva hung from the walls. It looked like a tornado had gone through the place.

"Eeewww, gross!" exclaimed Clover, noticing the saliva-covered walls.

"Hello? Anybody here?" called Sam.

Alex marveled at all of the delicious-looking candy strewn throughout the store. She bent over and carefully lifted up a jawbreaker. She was intrigued by its massive size, and was equally amazed by how light the candy sphere actually was.

"How would you eat one of those?" said Sam. She was pointing at the enormous jawbreaker in Alex's hands. She of course had no idea that kids in Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's dimension had the ability to eat a jawbreaker of that size with little difficulty.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, that candy is probably made with loads of sugar. Who knows how fat you could get from just eating one of those spheres?" said Clover.

"You mean like the time that you got hooked on those Passion Patties and couldn't stop eating them? And then you swelled up like a balloon? Thank goodness that WOOHP had an antidote for that," pointed out Alex.

"Yeah, don't remind me," said Clover, patting her stomach.

**(A.N. Check out the Totally Spies episode "Passion Patties" for more info)**

"We need to find someone who can tell us where we are. However, from the looks of it, I'd say that this place is deserted," said Sam.

Alex bent down and tried to lift up two more jawbreakers that were next to her feet. She was having great difficulty, so she resorted to holding one in each of her hands, and pushing the other with her foot. She walked around the store trying to locate some form of life, when she suddenly stepped on something hard. She looked down and saw a metal triangle lying on the floor. Carefully setting down the two jawbreakers, she bent down to pick it up, and found it do be quite heavy.

"This is odd," she pondered. "I wonder what this could be?"

She looked around, and saw more leading outside. She thought it was odd that she didn't notice them on her way in.

"Hey Sam, Clover, I found something unusual."

Clover came over and took the metal triangle out of Alex's hands. "It looks to me like a shard from a piece of glass or other reflective surface."

"I think it looks more like a cutting blade from a knife." said Sam after Clover had handed it to her. "Nice work Alex".

"Thanks. I noticed that there are more metal triangles over there forming some sort of trail," said Alex, gesturing out the door and down the street. "Let's follow them and see where they go".

The spies exited the candy store and proceeded to follow the metal triangles towards the cul-de-sac, picking them up along the way, unbeknownst to what Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy were up to. Alex was having great difficulty carrying the two jawbreakers under her arms while pushing the other with her foot.

"Girls, do you think that you could help me over here?"

"Sure thing Alex," said Sam. She took the two jawbreakers out from under Alex's arms and gave one of them to Clover. She reluctantly took it in her hands, mumbling something about all of the sugar that these things must have. Sam took her own under her arm and continued to pick up the triangles with the other. Alex bent down to pick up the jawbreaker that she was pushing with her shoe, dusted it off, and picked up the pace to keep up with her friends.

---

During the argument between him and Eddy, Double-D wasn't paying any attention to Ed who spotted the radio controls tucked under his arm. He walked right over, grabbed it, and looked over it with utter fascination. Taped to the bottom of the controls was a hand crafted ignition key. Double-D had taken measurements on the ignition key system of the DeLorean, so that a realistic key could be made, while Ed went over to Rolf's tool shed to 'borrow' some gasoline to fill up the tank. After all, Eddy wanted _everything_ to be authentic so that the kids would immediately fall for the scam. Ed immediately ran over to the DeLorean, stuck the key into the ignition, and turned it. The DeLorean sprang to life with a loud 'vrooooomm'.

Double-D and Eddy immediately stopped their arguing and Eddy spoke up.

"Did you just hear a car start?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from behind us…"

Just then, the two of them shouted, "THE TIME MACHINE!"

"88 miles per hour guys!" shouted Ed. He then flipped a red switch next to one of the joysticks on the controls and a double zero appeared in the digital readout on the upper left corner. He then proceeded to rev up the car with the joystick while the digital numbers climbed higher and higher. White smoke billowed from the rear tires as Double-D and Eddy ran towards Ed.

"Ed, give me back the radio controls! Those switches are very sensitive!" shouted Double-D.

"Like this one?" said Ed. The digital numbers had just reached 65, marking the seconds required for the DeLorean to reach 88 miles per hour, when Ed flipped the red switch next to the joystick. The DeLorean immediately started to barrel its way towards Double-D and Eddy.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Double-D and Eddy ran as fast as they could away from the DeLorean, but it was catching up quickly to them. Suddenly, Double-D pulled out a grappling hook launcher from his pocket and fired it at a tree at the same time he grabbed Eddy's arm. They were pulled to safety by the retractable grappling hook, just as the DeLorean sped by at 88 miles per hour. A bright flash, accompanied by three sonic booms, and flaming skid marks marked the DeLoreans' disappearance.

**Not to far away from the cul-de-sac now, Sam, Clover, and Alex also saw the bright flash accompanied by the three sonic booms.**

"What was that?" asked Alex.

"It looked and sounded like it might have been an electrical surge or something" said Sam. "We better go check it out."

"This day is really turning out to be not like I had hoped" remarked Clover as they continued towards the cul-de-sac.

**Speaking of the cul-de-sac, Ed, Double-D, and Eddy stared at the spot where the DeLorean had left until Ed shouted,**

"88 miles per hour guys! I made it disappear! Do you think I can make the scab on my back disappear too?"

Double-D and Eddy were still in shock that the DeLorean had actually gone to some point in time. Double-D finally broke the silence.

"I-I-I ca-can't b-believe it!" he stammered. "Oh, this is definitely going to get me on the cover of _Intellectual Discoveries_ magazine as well as being worthy of a Nobel Prize! It's going to take me hours to write my acceptance speech though".

"I can't believe it actually worked Double-D!" exclaimed Eddy, as soon as his shock wore off. His eyes got as big as saucers before turning into dollar signs as he said, "Think about all the money we'll make! The kids will be throwing it at us just to take them one minute into the future! We'll be rich!"

"But Eddy, think about the repercussions of time travel. The paradoxes it will create will be staggering, and there's no guarantee that it will work twice. What if someone gets stuck at some point in time and they can't get back?"

"We'll send Kevin and Sarah together back in time and maybe they'll get eaten by a dinosaur!" laughed Eddy. "I still think that they're both horrible snobs".

"Eddy how could you?" scolded Double-D. "We can't send Kevin and Sarah back in time. What will their parents do if they find out that we sent their children to the past to be eaten by dinosaurs?". Then he mischievously added, "Plus Eddy, you will have two fewer kids to scam".

Eddy thought about that before responding, "I guess you're right Double-D…"as his voice trailed off.

"Thank you Eddy".

"…But not all of the time!" he laughed as he ran off.

"Eddy!" shouted Double-D. "You get right back her this instant mister!"

Meanwhile, during their conversation and the chase, both Eddy and Double-D had completely forgotten about Ed. He had been quietly watching them talk, and as soon as Eddy took off, he ran to join in the chase, not entirely sure what was going on. Eddy realized that Ed was chasing them, and suddenly stopped short causing Double-D and Ed to crash into him. Double-D stood up and dusted himself off.

"Eddy, why did you stop all of a sudden?" questioned Double-D.

"Because Ed was chasing us and he still has the radio controls to the DeLorean. Plus the DeLorean is not back yet from wherever it went and I'm curious as to how he managed to make it disappear. Didn't the movie mention 1.21 chickenwatts or something?"

"That's 1.21 _gigawatts_, Eddy. However, I'm also just as curious as you are" said Double-D. "Now Ed," he said turning towards his non-sequitur spouting friend, "how did you make the DeLorean vanish? I don't recall putting any _plutonium_ into the car".


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Jawbreakers

The three spies were making their trek to the cul-de-sac following the metal triangles on the pavement, when they suddenly lost the trail.

"Where is the rest of the trail?" asked Clover. "It seems it just disappeared… Hey what's that over there?"

Turning to where Clover was pointing at, Sam and Alex saw the flaming skid marks left by the DeLorean. The flames had nearly gone completely out, seeing as how the DeLorean had left quite some time ago, but it was enough to qualify them as out of the ordinary. Looking up, the three girls caught sight of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy talking in the street outside of the entrance to the cul-de-sac.

"Hey, let's ask those three kids if they know anything about this fire," said Alex.

"Good idea Alex," said Sam. "But maybe we should spy on them first just to be safe".

They made their way over to a large bush across from where the Eds were standing to try to listen to their conversation. They also decided that it would be a good idea to change into their spy outfits just to be on alert. As they began to get settled however, they soon found out that the bush was not quite big enough for all of them…

"I don't have much room here Sam! You're going to have to move your leg over to my right," said Clover.

"I'm doing the best that I can Clover!" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Girls enough!" whispered Alex. "We are just going to have to make do with our current situation. Now can anyone hear what the heck those kids are saying?"

As they listened intently, Clover could hear the Eds talk about the DeLorean.

"It sounded like something about a DeLorean vanishing, whatever that means" said Clover.

"Wait a minute Clover, wasn't there a DeLorean featured in the movie, _'Back to the Future'_? It was used as a time machine and it would time travel as soon as it reached 88 miles per hour," stated Sam.

"Hey, I remember seeing that! Wow, Michael J. Fox was so cute in that movie," said Clover.

"So, do you think that's what these kids are talking about?" asked Alex.

"There's only one way to find out." Turning to Alex, Sam said, "Alex, use the Extendable Microphone so that we can listen to what those kids are saying".

"Great idea Sam! Now where did I put it…?" Alex began to rifle through her backpack tossing items everywhere. "Ah, found it!"

She aimed the party blower-shaped device at the three Eds, blew into one end of it, and it immediately unraveled all the way from the bush to their feet. Three sets of earphones popped out and the three spies quickly put them on. Ed was just telling Double-D how he sent the DeLorean to some point in time.

"I watched the movie just like you did, Double-D. I followed the exact instructions like they said and I made the DeLorean disappear," stated Ed.

"But where did you send it?"

"Send what, Double-D?"

"The DeLorean time machine, Ed"

"What DeLorean, Double-D?"

"Ed, the time machine!"

"Oh, I sent it into your house".

"YOU WHAT!"

At this outburst, the girls winced.

"Nah, I'm just kidding Double-D. I sent it into the future".

At this, Clover whispered loudly enough for Sam and Alex to hear. "Do you think the tall kid really was able to make the DeLorean disappear? After all, he doesn't look like the scientific type, and I thought that they had used special effects in the movie".

"Maybe he's talking hypothetically," said Alex.

"Or maybe the Delorean had actually time traveled. Remember that one mission where we went back to the seventies, confronted Boogie Gus, and met a much younger Jerry?" said Sam.

"Yeah, I remember that," said Clover. "He had more hair back then and wasn't as demanding as he is now".

She looked up to see Sam glaring at her. "What?"

**(A.N. Check out the episode "Forward to the Past" for more info. By the way, the episode title is an obvious parody of "Back to the Future" ;) )**

Meanwhile, Double-D was still trying to get a solid answer out of Ed.

"The future?" asked Double-D. "Ed, where did you send the DeLorean?"

"I sent the DeLorean seven hours into the future".

"Seven hours!" shouted Eddy. Another wince from the girls. "How the heck are we supposed to get it back? I need it in order to become a billionaire!"

"According to my calculations Eddy," said Double-D looking at a special wristwatch on his arm, "A three beep alarm will sound when the seven hours are up. I planted a special tracking device in the time machine in case Ed accidentally did something, and if everything goes to plan, the DeLorean should return from the same point it left."

"Great. Then we have seven hours to kill before I get rich" sulked Eddy.

"And before I get my Nobel Prize" added Double-D. Turning to Ed, he said, "How did the DeLorean manage to generate 1.21 gigawatts?"

"Oh, that's easy Double-D. I found a glowing chunk of rock in the creek earlier today, and used it instead of the plutonium used in the movie".

"It must have come from the factory up the creek," whispered Double-D to Eddy. "Ed could have inadvertly picked up a chunk of plutonium or some other kind of radioactive material and not have realized it".

"So how come he's not glowing?"

"That's just one of Ed's mysteries".

"Hey, where did you get that grappling hook launcher that you used to save our lives from?"

"One of my many inventions," said Double-D pulling the grappling hook launcher from his pocket. "Could come in handy during any situation".

"Like if we offer mountain climbing lessons to the kids?" asked Eddy hopefully.

"No, I mean if we ever get into a jam again, we can use it to escape. If only I had built it when you stole Sarah's diary and decided to read it. Then we could have used the launcher instead of me getting Ed germs".

"That sure was funny when Ed blew up your hat like a balloon!" laughed Eddy.

(**A.N. Check out the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy episode "For Your Ed Only" for more info)**

"Gravy!" shouted Ed, as he still didn't know what was going on.

"Boy, that tall kid doesn't really seem like he has all of his marbles," noted Clover.

"Really?" asked Alex. "I didn't notice if he had any marbles when we arrived."

"That's just a figure of speech, Alex" said Sam. "Anyway, it seems to me that they don't know or care about the metal triangles, and frankly I don't see anything out of the ordinary, other than that diminishing fire over there."

"Do you think that the fire could have been the flaming skid marks that the DeLorean leaves behind every time it time travels?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, you're right Alex!" said Sam.

"Quiet you two!" interrupted Clover. "The kids are talking again. This could be our chance to find out some valuable information".

Well, Clover was half right at least. Listening through the microphone, the three spies heard Ed, Double-D, and Eddy arguing with each other over what to do in their spare time until the DeLorean returned. Eddy wanted to do another scam, Double-D wanted them to go to his house and read a book, and Ed wanted to gather up Rolf's chickens again and give them swimming lessons like he did in the episode _'An Ed Is Born'_.

"Ed, you dolt! Rolf beat the living daylights out of us the last time you stole his chickens!" shouted Eddy.

"But Eddy, the chickens need to learn how to swim so that they can train to become astronauts and fight the alien menace on Jupiter," replied Ed.

"Well, I think that it's a stupid idea!"

"Ah c'mon Eddy!"

"I'm not going to go into Rolf's stinky farm to get some chickens! On the other hand, _I_ plan to come up with the best scam that we have ever done, and it's going to reap in heaps of cash! Besides the DeLorean of course. C'mon Double-D, we've got work to do. If Lumpy here wants to get pounded by Rolf, then leave me out of it".

"Boy, that kid has some issues" noted Clover.

"I'm not budging Eddy. I'm going to stay here with Ed, and see to it that his plan gets put into action" said Double-D.

"You're kidding right?" asked Eddy. "Do you really expect me to put together a scam by myself?"

"You'll manage Eddy. In the meantime, I will be helping Ed teach Rolf's chickens how to swim. I'll just need my facemask and rubber gloves, and then I'll be ready."

"That kid in the red T-shirt and black hat looks kinda cute" noted Alex.

"Oh, get real Alex. He is _way _younger than you," replied Clover.

"So? That doesn't mean that I can't have a little crush on him"

"Are you even listening to yourself? We are high school seniors and he looks like he's in the seventh grade. Have you forgotten about David back in Beverly Hills?"

"Of course not, but that still doesn't mean that I can't have a crush on the little guy."

At this, Clover let out an annoyed groan. "You try talking to her Sam!"

"Clover, be quiet. We don't want them knowing that we are over here just yet".

"Well, I'm getting tired of waiting, so I'm going to go over there and ask them if they know anything about those mysterious triangles."

"Clover, no!" whispered Sam, but it was too late. Clover emerged out of the bush and began to walk over to where the three Eds were still standing. Sam started out of the bushes as well, and also decided that it wouldn't hurt to mention the odd metal triangles that they found to the kids. Alex retracted the microphone and followed Sam. Both girls kept their distance, knowing that when Clover made up her mind about something, there was no way of changing it. Double-D was about to go to his house to fetch his facemask and rubber gloves, when he saw Clover walking over to him. He immediately broke out in a sweat and tried to tell Eddy that there were three girls walking over in their direction.

"Um, Ed-Ed-Ed-Ed-Ed…dy-dy-dy-dy-dy, there…are…thr-thr-thr-three g-g-g-girls…w-w-w-walking…over…here".

Upon seeing his friend act in this manner, Eddy had a puzzled expression on his face. "What's with you?"

Double-D slowly raised a finger and pointed it over Eddy's shoulder shaking the whole time. Eddy whirled around in time to come face to face with Clover, followed by Sam and Alex. Upon seeing them, he also broke out in a profuse sweat. Ed, who at the moment was not paying any attention to the situation, was rolling around on the grass laughing in his usual way. Upon seeing Clover however, he immediately got up and let out an eardrum-shattering yell…

"SANTA! Oh boy, oh boy!"

He ran up to Clover and enveloped her in one of his bone-crushing hugs knocking her to the ground. He then began to count off of all of the presents that he wanted on his fingers, and when he was done with that, moved on to his toes.

"I want a space rocket, a jar of toenail clippings, a ham sandwich, pickle relish, a giant shape-shifting laser-blasting robot, an extra bellybutton, tentacles, some peanut butter, my own chicken farm, a flying saucer, another tub of gravy…"

Clover was completely taken aback by this, and began to dust herself off while saying, "Santa? You mean Santa Claus? I'm not him, how could I be; I'm a girl! Besides, it's July!"

"That's what I keep telling him all the time!" snapped Eddy.

"Nah, you have to be Santa 'cause you're wearing the red suit. Although, you must have shaved since the last time I saw you," replied Ed.

"Ah, get over it already!" said Eddy. "We can plainly see that she's a girl!"

"An astute observation, Eddy" smirked Double-D. "Pardon me ladies, but I don't think we've met before. Did you just move here?" inquired Double-D.

"Well no. Actually we were transported here by some sort of vortex. Anyway, my name's Clover, and this is Sam and Alex," gestured Clover in their direction.

"Pleased to meet you, and my name's Eddward, but with two D's. In order to distinguish my name from my friend's names, I am always referred to as Double-D. You see, we all have the same name".

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Well, Lumpy over there is really named Edwin, but we call him Ed anyway. Oh, by the way, my name's Eddy," replied the twelve-year old con artist.

"Pleased to meet all of you," replied Sam. "We were hoping to talk to you about something very strange going on in your town".

"You mean other than the fact that you met Ed?" said Eddy snickering. "And what's with the costumes, are you three from the circus?"

"Actually we're from a…" Alex began to speak up, but Sam cut her off. "We're from the Olympics, and these are our racing swim suits."

"Wow, not bad," Clover whispered into Sam's ear.

"Thanks".

"Eddy, you shouldn't be impolite to our guests! Sorry about my height-impaired friend, ladies; he seems to have a tendency to say things before he thinks," replied Double-D. At this comment, Alex let out a small giggle. Eddy, on the other hand, was quite annoyed by this comment.

"Why you little…!"

"Ed, help!" shouted Double-D as he ran off in the direction of his house.

"Can't right now Double-D. I'm busy cleaning the back of my head," stated Ed.

Indeed, he was doing just that, but with his tongue again. Sam, Clover, and Alex had to hold back the urge to throw up. Soon enough, Double-D came running by with Eddy hot on his heels, and Ed swiftly reached out, grabbed the two, and enveloped them in a big hug.

"I am in my happy place Double-D!"

"Like we care," responded Eddy.

"Now ladies," began Double-D as he pried himself loose from Ed's grip. "You were saying that something unusual was happening around here?"

"Yes, we found some strange metal triangles down by the candy store. The whole place looked like a tornado had gone through it. We then followed the triangles here to your neighborhood where they mysteriously disappeared. As Clover stated earlier, we're not from around here and technically we came through some sort of portal to your dimension," said Sam.

At this, Eddy just couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Ah, hahahahahahaha! Do you really expect us to believe that!" he said through fits of laughter. The three spies frowned at him. Eddy continued to laugh until it suddenly dawned on him that his beloved candy store was in complete shambles.

"Did you say that the candy store is a complete mess! This could be the perfect chance to snag a couple of jawbreakers before they fix the place up again!"

"Eddy, how could you even think about jawbreakers at a time like this!" asked Double-D.

"Is that what this is?" asked Alex. She held up her jawbreaker for everyone to see. Sam and Clover still had their candy spheres tucked under their arms. Apparently, the Eds didn't even notice that the spies had jawbreakers until now. Eddy's eyes got wide again as he began to drool.

"Where did you get that jawbreaker? Did cheapskate Kevin give it to you?"

"Eddy, Kevin invited the kids on a tour of his dad's jawbreaker factory. They won't be back for several hours. Don't you remember?" asked Double-D.

"How would you even eat one of these things?" said Clover as she pulled her jawbreaker out from under her arm.

"You mean that you don't eat jawbreakers?" asked Eddy.

"Well, since we live in another _dimension…"._ She put an emphasis on 'dimension'. "…We usually see jawbreakers that can easily fit into the palm of a hand".

"Ha! I could eat one of those in two seconds! _These_ jawbreakers, however, take more time to eat".

And with that, he snatched Clover's jawbreaker out of her hand and was getting ready to devour it. Double-D, sensing that Eddy was going to do something like this, immediately pulled a ruler out from behind his back and shoved it into Eddy's mouth. The jawbreaker bounced off of the ruler and went sailing into the air before it was caught by Clover.

With a disgruntled look on Eddy's face, Double-D scolded him saying, "You're so predictable, Eddy".

Turning towards the three spies, he then said, "Allow me to show you how to eat a jawbreaker. First, open your mouth."

The spies did as they were told, and found it easy to open up their mouths wider than usual.

"Now then," continued Double-D. "Place the jawbreaker in your mouth."

"But it's too big!" said Clover.

"Just try it," replied Double-D.

The spies put the jawbreakers into their mouths and felt one of their cheeks enlarge as the jawbreaker slid into position.

"Ow ong oes it ake to inish ish?" said Clover, who was doing her best at talking with the enormous jawbreaker in her mouth.

"About fifteen to twenty minutes" replied Double-D.

"Once you get your saliva flowing, it's pretty easy to eat," said Eddy.

"At's a ittle ore an I anted to ear," said Sam, who also was having difficulty talking.

Alex, on the other hand, was savoring every juicy moment of her jawbreaker. It was like heaven in her mouth. She showed a dreamy look in her eyes as she continued to eat.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Double-D, as he waved a hand in her face.

Alex immediately snapped out of her stupor and said, "Yeah, I'm ine. I ust idn't ealize ow ood these aw-eakers are".

"Yeah, they can turn even the most gullible, money-hungry kid into a slobbering idiot," Double-D said, nodding in Eddy's direction.

"That's it! I've had it with you today!" shouted Eddy, as he leaped onto Double-D.

Sam, Clover, and Alex could only watch as Eddy continued to pound Double-D. Then from out of nowhere, Ed strolled over and separated the two fighting friends.

"Tsk, tsk," he said. "You should be more polite in front of our guests, Eddy. Where are your manners?"

Double-D then brushed himself off, while still hanging from Ed's fist. "You're absolutely right Ed". Turning his head towards Eddy he said, "Eddy, you should apologize to Sam, Clover, and Alex for your behavior".

"You're the one who insulted me!"

"And I apologize for that".

"Yeah, well, I'm heading to the candy store to stock up on jawbreakers before they get the place cleaned up and Kevin & Company get back," said Eddy, as he pried himself from Ed's grip. He then ran to Rolf's tool shed and came back with a wheelbarrow.

"Eddy, Rolf's not going to be too happy once he finds out you stole his wheelbarrow," warned Double-D.

"Ah, he'll get over it. Anyway, I'm going to be set for life on jawbreakers!" And with that, he ran in the direction of the candy store, pushing the wheelbarrow in front of him.

"Well ladies, let's start by heading towards the candy store. After all, it was there that you said you found the strange looking-metal triangles," suggested Double-D.

"Right," said Sam, who had just finished her jawbreaker. "Thanks for showing us how to eat those jawbreakers. It was a bit too sweet for my taste, though."

"Me too," chimed in Clover, who was also finishing hers.

"I thought it was pure heaven in my mouth!" exclaimed Alex. "I wish I could eat them every day for the rest of my life!"

Double-D, Sam, and Clover just stared at her thinking that all of the sugar had gone to her head. Only Ed seemed to show a slight over-activity to the situation. He was dancing about wildly waving his arms.

"Yeah, jawbreakers are good!" he exclaimed.

Turning to Double-D, Clover spoke up. "Did Ed really send the DeLorean to the future?"

Double-D looked shocked. "How did you know about that?"

"Well you see," Sam said nervously. "We were spying on you from that bush over there". She gestured towards the bush. "We didn't know if you were friendly or not, and we just wanted to be sure. Also, in our dimension, we are spies working for a secret organization. That's why we are dressed like this".

She took out her X-powder and changed back into her normal clothes. Clover and Alex did the same.

"Sorry we didn't tell you sooner," said Alex.

"Oh, that's alright Alex," said Double-D. "I'm sure I would have figured it out sooner or later."

"You would have?" asked Clover.

"Well, I'm not disclosing anything, but with being around Eddy for most of my life and his assortment of disguises, it's possible that I would have come to the conclusion that you were from some sort of organization. I mean, who goes around dressed in a skin-tight suit like that every day?"

The girls let out a laugh. Ed looked disappointed though. "Does this mean that you're not Santa?" he asked Clover.

Everyone groaned.

"I see that Ed is still as clueless as he was when we first met him," said Sam.

"That's Ed for you. He's been like that ever since I first met him, and Eddy even knew him before I did. He may be clueless most of the time, but he's still a lovable oaf," said Double-D. "C'mon, we better head down to the candy store and see to it that Eddy doesn't get into trouble".

"Are we sure we want to do that?" laughed Clover. "After all, it looks like he could use of bit of trouble".

Everyone laughed along with her as they made their way to the candy store.


	5. Chapter 5: Candy Store Calamity

Meanwhile, the Kanker sisters were leading their radio-controlled monsters through the forest from the street leading to the candy store and the other shops.

"Almost home girls," replied Lee to her sisters as they watched the television monitors that relayed visual information from the cameras serving as the monster's eyes. "We can unload the food our monsters got for us from the shops in town, including the Ed's beloved candy store. I can't wait to get my hands on some free jawbreakers."

"Yeah, and then we can head over to the cul-de-sac and raid everyone's refrigerators!" said Marie.

"We'll take more than just from the refrigerators, girls. We won't leave a scrap of food anywhere in those houses. Not even a tiny crumb for a mouse," said Lee.

"I want some of that delicious fudge with plenty of nuts!" shouted May.

"Don't worry May, you're get your share," stated Lee. "That is, after me and Marie eat everything else!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Who said anything about this being fair?"

"Yeah May, don't be such a baby!" said Marie.

"But I just wanted some of the fudge!" May was on the verge of tears. "You guys don't have to eat everything!"

"Alright, fine. We'll leave you in charge of all the fudge. That way, you can decide for yourself want you want to eat and what you want to sell back to the townspeople at outrageous prices," said Lee.

"Yaaaaayyyyy!"

"Aw Lee, did you really have to do that?" whined Marie.

"If I didn't do something, she wouldn't have shut up!" fired back Lee.

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow".

---

Meanwhile, Sam, Clover, Alex, Ed, and Double-D were making their way to the candy store to prevent Eddy from getting into trouble. Then again, maybe a little trouble would do him some good.

"So Sam," began Double-D. "You were saying earlier that you three came here through some sort of a portal?"

"Well actually, it was Clover who said it first, but yes, we did come here by that mean".

Clover spoke up. "We were in the basement of our organization, when I came across a strange looking mirror leaning against the wall in a corner of the room. I went over to investigate…"

"She actually went over to it to fix her hair," Alex whispered to Double-D.

"…because it was unusual, and looked out of place!" finished Clover.

"And then what did you do?" asked Double-D.

"I wiped some dust off the glass to get a better look…"

"At herself," whispered Alex. Double-D snickered.

"…to see if it was made by our organization!" Clover nearly shouted. She shot a death glare at Alex. Sparks of electricity were dancing in front of her eyes.

"Calm down Clover," said Sam. "And Alex, behave yourself".

But Alex didn't hear her. She was eyeing Double-D while he was busy admiring the clouds, and when he noticed Alex looking at him he blushed slightly. Ed tried to get his friend's attention by waving a hand in front of his face, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on trying to get Double-D's attention, and turned his attention to a beetle that was making its way along the sidewalk. Ed followed the beetle with his head close to the ground as the insect went deep into the grass. He could still follow the beetle as the blades of grass parted as it went along. He was so absorbed in his finding that he didn't see the large oak tree looming in front of him. A few more feet, then…

_THWACK_

Everyone turned around to see Ed sitting in front of the tree with a dazed expression on his face. Double-D then ran over to him.

"Ed, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Double-D. Nothing like a good bump on the noggin to wake you up in the morning".

"But Ed, it's three o'clock in the afternoon".

He then noticed the large protruding bump on Ed's head.

"I need to tend to your medical needs, Ed. You have quite a bump up there."

Ed then reached up and poked the bump with his index finger.

"Cool, I grew a horn!"

"Hardly," Double-D dryly replied.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Sam, as she, Clover, and Alex walked over.

"He'll be fine. I just need to go get some ointment and a bandage," replied Double-D.

"Ah, no way Double-D. I'm going to play ring toss with my new horn," said Ed.

"Seriously Ed, ring toss? Don't you think that's a little too farfetched?"

"I don't think so, Double-D. No wait, I've got a better idea!"

He reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a large mallet.

"Um, Ed, where did you get that mallet?" asked Double-D nervously.

"From Rolf's tool shed. I got it when you asked me to get gas for the time machine". He then paused, as if deep in thought, which he wasn't, and then put a finger to his chin. "Now, what was I doing again?"

"You were saying that you had an idea, Ed," said Double-D, nervously tapping the tips of his fingers together, while waiting for the inevitable to come.

"Oh yeah!" Ed then swung the mallet directly on top of the bump on his head flattening it completely. Everyone just stared openmouthed at Ed who had a very dazed look on his face. He then burst into uncontrollable laughter as stars danced in front of his eyes, and then shook his head as if nothing had happened.

"Let's do that again!" he yelled, but before he got the chance to swing the mallet down on his head again, Double-D grabbed it out of his hands.

"Um, Ed, are you feeling well?" asked Double-D.

"Never better Double-D! Although, we sure could use some soap right about now!"

Double-D had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Soap? Ed, how would soap help us? Although, you could use some yourself…"

"Soap? Where! Ah, get it off me Double-D! Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Ed as he ran in a circle before he took off down the street in the direction of the candy store.

Everyone just stared down the street at the departing dust cloud that was Ed running. Finally, Clover broke the silence.

"Does he always act like this?"

"Only about every eleven minutes," replied Double-D. "But we all enjoy his company because he's…"

"…a lovable oaf," everyone said at once.

There was a pause as the group continued to walk. Double-D then broke the silence.

"In answering your question from before Clover, Ed did manage to send the DeLorean to the future. You see, Eddy wanted to do yet another of his many hair-brained scams to get money from the kids around here. As I said earlier, everyone went on a tour of Kevin's Dad's jawbreaker factory this morning, and Eddy wanted to do a scam that would be believable to them. We all watched '_Back to the Future_' at my house yesterday, and Eddy thought that it would be perfect to do a time-traveling scam. This morning we, well mostly Ed and me, put together the time machine and made sure that everything followed the movie. Everything was going according to plan, until Ed somehow managed to get the controls to the DeLorean away from me and sent it exactly seven hours into the future. This special wristwatch that I made…" Double-D pointed to his left wrist. "…was designed specifically to monitor the activities of the DeLorean when we simulated it time-traveling for the kids. According to my watch, the DeLorean won't be back for another three hours".

"We actually had our own little time-traveling adventure when we went back to the seventies in our dimension," said Sam. "There was this African American man who wanted to join forces with our boss from the seventies and turn our organization evil by harming people instead of helping them".

"And did you manage to stop him?"

"Well, we stopped him by going farther back in time and prevented the meeting between him and our boss that would have led to an evil form of our organization".

At this time, the group made it to the candy store where they could see Eddy running around inside gathering up as much candy as he could carry while Ed leaned up against a wall panting heavily from running all the way there. Eddy already had fourteen jawbreakers and several boxes of bubble gum loaded into the wheelbarrow. As Double-D, Sam, Clover, and Alex made their way inside the store, Eddy was carrying an immense load of chocolate bars in his arms with sticks of licorice in his mouth over to the wheelbarrow. As he dumped it all into the wheelbarrow, he noticed everyone standing in the doorway. Although, they weren't staring at Eddy's huge mound of confectionary; what made everyone look past that mountain of candy-coated sweetness were the saliva-covered walls behind him.

"Hey Double-D, this has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to me!" he yelled as he ran up to his friend, arms loaded with bricks of fudge. "Would you just look at all this fudge! We'll be set for a couple of months with all this!" He gestured towards the large mound of candy sitting in the wheelbarrow.

However, Double-D wasn't even paying attention to him. He just stared behind Eddy at the dripping mess. Eddy waved a hand in his friend's face.

"Hello? You in there Double-D?"

Double-D took hold of his friend's head and whirled him around. Eddy's face fell immediately as he saw the walls in front of him. Ed then made his way to the front of the group and surveyed the scene before him. He then faced the group, arms outstretched.

"Cool! My fantasy came true! The alluring scent of jawbreakers has beckoned the Aleutian Alien Army from Planet Volcano, and we'll all pay with our brains!"

Eddy snapped out of his stupor. "Brains? What are they going to do with brains?"

"You're not the only one confused here Eddy," Double-D said after he recovered from his shock. After going over to one of the walls, and slipping on a pair of rubber gloves, he carefully inspected the slippery mess. "Strange…I wonder what left this fluid behind…? Oh, so unsanitary!"

"It looks like the same kind of saliva that Ed left all over the playground the day he scared the pants off of everyone with his monster costume," remarked Eddy. "Ed, you weren't down here by any chance were you? Because if you were, it means that you weren't helping Double-D with the DeLorean".

"Nope, I was being a good little boy helping Double-D with the time machine, Eddy" said Ed.

"Ed's right you know, Eddy. I kept my eye on him the whole time, and he didn't venture off". Double-D picked up some saliva with a glove and rubbed it between his fingers. "Actually, I'd say that this could have come from anything, including a leaky pipe".

"We came across that stuff when we came through here earlier, and it's definitely saliva," said Clover. "Or at least a re-creation," she added, shuddering.

"Then it might be saliva residue left from Ed's monster costume," replied Double-D. Turning to Ed, he said, "Are you sure you didn't come here recently, Ed?"

Ed stood straight up with a worried look on his face. "Um, is this a quiz or something?"

"Just answer the question to the best of your ability".

"But I forget Double-D! I don't know where I was recently!"

"You were with me, Sam, Clover, and Alex, remember?"

Eddy couldn't stand it anymore. "Talk you! Or I'll hit you over the head with this baseball bat!" He then produced a large baseball bat from behind his back, and held it over Ed's head. "Were you in the candy store recently?"

At this outburst, Ed immediatly broke down and began sobbing at Eddy's feet. "I forget Eddy! Please don't hit me, as I cannot remember things well!"

"Eddy put that bat away! And you should be ashamed of yourself for scaring Ed like that!" Double-D scolded.

"Oh, fine". Eddy lowered the bat to the floor. "I got more important things to do anyway, like getting the rest of this candy into the wheelbarrow and back to my house".

Double-D scooped up another handful of saliva and dropped it into a Ziploc bag he had pulled out of his pocket. "I better take some of this back to my house for analysis. It could prove to be valuable in the fact that it might lead us to the people…or things…that did this". He gestured towards one of the walls. "And Eddy, you should be paying for those". He noticed his friend loading more bricks of fudge into the wheelbarrow.

"Nah, I think I'll pass on that Double-D".

"But Eddy, this isn't right. This is stealing. And you don't even like fudge".

"So? I don't care, it's free! Besides, the three of you each took a jawbreaker from here". Eddy pointed towards Sam, Clover, and Alex.

"Well, technically we were stealing too, because we didn't buy those jawbreakers," responded Clover.

"And Eddy, when the store owner gets back from wherever he went, he won't be too happy to find out that you ransacked his store," noted Double-D.

"Ah, he'll get over it. Besides, he's not here now, and wait 'till my brother hears about my huge candy inventory! He's gonna flip!"

"Ooh, ooh, is he coming today Eddy?" said Ed.

"I wish, but I guess I'll just have to call him and let him know. He should be home for Christmas, though. Man, I can't wait to see him! Anyway, _I_ won't be getting clothes for Christmas this year, because I'm giving myself a juicy, candy-coated present!"

"C'mon Eddy, you really shouldn't take all of this candy. Not only is it going to rot your teeth, but it isn't yours!" shouted Double-D.

"Like I said before Double-D," replied Eddy as he finished loading the wheelbarrow with Pixie Sticks. "The management isn't around to stop me. Anyway, I have to get this stuff home before it melts".

And with that, Eddy bolted out the door pushing the wheelbarrow in the direction of his house, with the pile of candy dangerously swaying.

Double-D looked after him for awhile before muttering, "Oh, he's so stubborn!" He then reached into his pocket, took out a twenty dollar bill, and placed it on the counter. "That should cover everything, including the jawbreakers that you ladies took earlier".

"Oh, thanks for doing that, but really, we could have paid for those ourselves," said Sam.

"Don't worry about it," responded Double-D. "Now, you said that this is where you found those strange looking triangles?"

"Yes, it was right here on the floor," said Alex. She rooted through her backpack, before coming across the triangle she had found. She then handed it to Double-D.

"Interesting…" he said as he turned it over in his hands. Ed walked over to get a better look. "It looks like of one of the spikes that were on the back of Ed's monster costume that I made for him. Only I used cardboard, and this is obviously metal".

"When did Ed get dressed up as a monster? Was this for Halloween?" asked Clover.

"No, it was actually the result of one of Ed's desires. You see, at the start of the month Eddy did a scam that involved tacky-looking carnival games. Ed drew one of those pictures that you see at carnivals where a person's head is missing from the drawing and then you put your head through the hole and someone takes your picture. Well, Ed did a drawing of a space monster holding a damsel with her head cut out. He got so excited about what he did that he wanted to become a monster himself, and then he destroyed the carnival games as he ran over to his beloved drawing. Eddy got mad that everything got ruined and started pounding him. I then foolishly suggested that Ed running around as a monster would attract customers, that would be the neighborhood kids, of course, to witness his antics. Eddy liked the idea, so we all went over to my garage to make Ed a costume. When Eddy and I were done, Ed looked pretty convincing, so I went inside the house to get a mirror for him. When I got back, I found a huge gaping hole in my garage door and a much bruised Eddy. He told me that Ed had gone nuts, attacked him, and then broke out through the garage. For the rest of the day, Ed went around the neighborhood terrorizing the kids, picking them off one by one, and then cementing them to his basement wall with chewed-up cereal. The kids weren't too happy about that, as you could imagine".

Sam, Clover, and Alex glanced worriedly at Ed who was happily sucking on a jawbreaker that Eddy had missed. Double-D noticed their concern and added, "But don't worry, he's been fine since then, and he had only thought that he had actually become a monster. Only when he was revealed to the kids did he go back to his normal self". There was a short pause. "For the most part, at least," Double-D finished, shrugging.

"Hey, look at what I found!" Ed's voice ran in everyone's ears.

"What is it Ed?" asked Clover.

"It looks like some sort of mutant slime-covered sock from the movie, 'Attack of the Deranged Electrostatic Clothes Dryers from the Planet Hairball'," stated Ed.

"Ed, you really shouldn't watch those horror movies of yours all the time. I can only imagine what it's doing to your grip on reality," said Double-D. He walked over to the spot where Ed was gazing at a piece of fabric stuck to a splinter on the door. It wasn't much, but Ed's keen eyes didn't miss anything. "It's actually looks like a piece of fabric or cloth of some kind, Ed. Like what I used to design your monster costume. Whoever robbed this store left this behind, and I'll bet that they can be tracked. Here, Ed," Double-D said as he placed the cloth under Ed's nose. "We'll track the perpetrator with the scent from this fabric!"

"Good thinking, Double-D!" exclaimed Alex.

"Thanks," he said, blushing.

Sam and Clover just rolled their eyes, knowing that Alex was developing a strong crush on Double-D. Ed took a big whiff of the cloth in Double-D's hand and immediately got wide-eyed. He then let out another ear-shattering yell, jumping skyward.

"KANKERS! Hide me Double-D!" he shouted as he ran in circles, flapping his arms.

Double-D looked confused, then terrified.

"Kankers! Where Ed?"

"On that smelly piece of cloth, Double-D! Keep it away! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"You mean their scent is on the cloth, right Ed?" Ed continued to carry on. "Please Ed, calm down!"

"No way Double-D! All icky and gross and disgusting germs are not good for Ed!"

"Who are the Kankers?" asked Sam.

"They are a group of sisters who are the bullies of the cul-de-sac. They live in a trailer park not too far way from here, and consider me, Ed, and Eddy to be their boyfriends. It's an arduous task to keep them away from the neighborhood, and so far, all encounters with them have proven to be very frightening and oh-so unsanitary".

"Not only that Double-D, but all encounters with them have proven to be very frightening and oh-so unsanitary," Ed said as he stopped running.

Double-D then gave him an inquisitive look before turning back towards Sam, Alex, and Clover. "You can see why Ed is so terrified of them".

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

Eddy had just arrived back from his house after having put away all his candy.

"Eddy, where did you manage to put all of the candy?" asked Double-D. "Surely you didn't hide it in your room, did you?"

"Nah, it's tucked away safe in the freezer".

"The freezer? Eddy, you can't put a jawbreaker in the freezer! It will get frost all over it!"

"No it won't, Double-D. That outer shell can withstand any form of abuse you throw at it. Except maybe water and saliva, of course".

"Could we please talk about something other than saliva?" asked Clover. "I have a very sensitive stomach, you know".

"Since when?" asked Sam, who arched an eyebrow at her friend.

"Since that time I ate that five alarm, four cheese, three bean burrito at that Mexican restaurant last month".

"Oh, I remember that," spoke up Alex. "They had to call the fire apartment because you were setting trees ablaze every time you opened up your mouth".

"Really?" asked Eddy. "Ah, hahahahahahahaha! Man, that's totally rich!"

Clover shot a glare at Alex, who shrugged her shoulders defiantly.

"We're wasting time here people! The Kankers could be up to something sinister even as we speak! I mean, look at what they did to the candy store!" exclaimed Double-D.

"Kankers, huh?" said Eddy as he inspected the destroyed store in front of him, hand on his chin. Turning around, he asked "How can you be sure it was them?"

"This piece of fabric that Ed found snagged on the door has their scent all over it," Double-D said as he handed the piece of cloth to Eddy. "I believe that a trek over to their trailer is in order. We need to uncover their insidious plot".

"Are you insane!" exclaimed Eddy. "You have got to be out of your mind if you think that I'm going over to the Kanker's trailer to snoop around. What happens if we get caught?"

"Oh, don't worry. You have us to protect you," said Clover.

"Great, I feel real safe now. What are you going to do, show them some hideous make-up tricks?" Eddy giggled at his joke.

Clover glared at Eddy, before almost tackling him.

"Why you little…!"

As Clover sailed through the air at Eddy, he merely stepped aside causing her to land flat on her face. He pointed down at her and laughed. Clover lifted up her head, growling at him.

"Dogpile!" Ed yelled before jumping on top of Clover.

"Get off of me, Ed!"

He sat laughing on top of her back until she stood up, causing him to land flat on his rear.

"Ouch…my buttocks hurt".

"Like we care," Eddy said sarcastically. He then looked at Clover as she dusted herself off. "Hey, what happened to your red suit?"

"Uh, actually Eddy, we have a confession to make," began Sam. "We're actually spies from a top secret organization in our own dimension. Those bright-colored suits that you saw earlier are our spy uniforms".

"Well, that explains at lot," said Eddy. "It's still cool though that you're really spies".

"Yeah, but the job can get kind of demanding," said Alex. "What with the whole 'saving the world' part".

"Eddy, apologize to Clover!" said Double-D.

"Oh, alright. Uh, I'm sorry for what happened earlier between us. What with the jawbreaker, and the arguing and everything," Eddy said to Clover as he stuck out his hand. "No hard feelings right?"

"No problem," said Clover as she shook his hand. "After all, who's going to keep a little twerp like you in check?"

Eddy smiled back at her.

"Can we please get back to the situation at hand already?" asked Double-D.

"Ah, keep your shirt on Sockhead," replied Eddy. "After all, the Kankers are probably reveling in the fact that they robbed the candy store".


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan of Attack

And the Kanker sisters were doing just that. They had finally directed the robotic monsters back to the trailer and were unloading the candy that was contained in the monster's stomachs.

"Boy, this is the life, ain't it girls?" said Lee as she held up a massive jawbreaker. "I could get real used to this".

"Ow ong are we o-ing to eep ish arade up?" mumbled Marie, who was sucking on a jawbreaker.

"As long as it takes for us to become billionaires, Marie".

May was on the floor in front of the television, a large pile of fudge sitting in front of her. "Okay, I'll have these three today, and these four tomorrow, and these seven on Wednesday, and these ten on Friday. Oh, what the heck, I'll just split the pile in half. Half for me, and half to sell".

"Ah, wise up May," said Marie as she finished her jawbreaker. "You should sell off all the fudge rather than gorging yourself on it".

"It's my fudge and I'll do what I want with it!" May said defiantly.

"Like your really going to eat all of that by yourself, May". Then she slyly added, "Maybe you should let me help you".

"Hey, no way! Lee left me in charge of all the fudge, right Lee?"

"Ah, you're such a baby. Wah, wah, wah!"

At this, Lee walked over and smacked Marie upside her head.

"Shut up, Marie".

Now it was May's turn to laugh at her sister.

"Quit fooling around Marie, we've got work to do," said Lee. "We're going to pay the neighborhood a little visit now. All we have to do is…". Her voice trailed off, and she put her hands on her hips. "May, what is that?" she said pointing to her monster.

"What? Is it my hair? My face?"

"Yeah, definitely your face!"

"Shut up, Marie".

"No, no, no, it's your monster, May. Would you care to tell me as to how the spikes came off the back of your monster?" said Lee.

"It was Marie's fault, Lee! She didn't give me the socket wrench to tighten the bolts that were keeping the spikes on the rest of the monster!"

"Well, why didn't you get it yourself then?"

"I was too busy installing the cameras! Sheesh, do I have to do everything around here? Besides, you told Marie to get some exercise because it's good for her," stated May.

"Are you calling me fat?" Marie was rolling up her sleeves.

"Well, I wouldn't say you're fat, but if you go down to the zoo and visit the hippopotamuses, they'll consider you a long-lost relative!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Marie yelled as she leaped onto May. The two of them started rolling around the room, destroying furniture in the process.

"Knock it off you two!" Lee reached down and smacked her sisters' heads together like before. "If I remember correctly, Marie asked _me_ if I could hand her a socket wrench. Then I said that she get some exercise because it was good for her".

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I didn't need that socket wrench at all," said May.

"And that's _my_ monster that has its spikes missing along its back," stated Marie.

"So you two were fighting over nothing?" said Lee.

"Yep. It sure was fun, though," responded Marie. "And you thought that you were pointing at May's monster when it was really mine that you were pointing at. Are you sure you can see out of that hair it front of your eyes?" Marie walked over to Lee and lifted up her hair. Lee instinctively grabbed hold of Marie's shirt and threw her across the room.

"As I said before, no one touches my hair!" Lee readjusted her hair before dusting herself off. "Girls, get your monsters ready. We're paying a little visit to the Ed's neighborhood".

"Oh, this should be fun! I can't wait to see Double-D in that cute little hat of his. He's so dreamy…" said Marie.

"I hope that big Ed will be there to scrub my feet!" said May. "That gravy of his could work wonders on my corns".

"And Eddy will be all mine," said Lee, a malicious smile appearing on her face. "But instead of just having the monsters going, we're going to make it personal! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when we ransack their houses for food!"

"Yeah, it's going to be totally sweet!" laughed Marie.

"And delicious!" snickered May.

"Shut up, May".

---

Meanwhile, Double-D was trying to convince Eddy and Ed that going to the Kankers' trailer would not be such a scary idea, because they have Sam, Clover, and Alex with them. Eddy of course was worried about what the Kankers would do if they caught them snooping around their trailer.

"I don't like the idea of us going over to the Kankers' trailer to find out what they're up to! Plus, that place gives me the creeps".

"Well then, how do you propose we go about proving that they're up to something? Are we going to dig our way to them underground?" asked Double-D.

"Hey, that wouldn't be such a bad idea…"

"I was just kidding, Eddy!"

"Oh, lighten up Sockhead. I knew you were joking, it's just that the Kankers couldn't possibly have done this by themselves". Eddy motioned in the direction of the candy store.

"What about the time when they went on a rampage through the cul-de-sac trying to find their ship-in-a-bottle that Ed stole?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Geez, I nearly had a heart attack when you told me that the ship was theirs".

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty humorous…" Eddy glared at his friend. "Hey, I was scared too you know!"

"What brought on this phobia of the dreaded Kanker sisters?" asked Alex.

"When we first met them, they were real nice to us and even offered us food. But shortly after that, they became demanding and ordered us to clean up their trailer. Then encounters with them became annoying, and then downright scary. Even Kevin is afraid of them, as are all the other neighborhood kids," concluded Eddy.

**(A.N. Check out the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy episodes "Run For Your Ed" and "Nagged To Ed" for more info)**

"You keep mentioning Kevin a lot; is he a friend of yours?" asked Clover.

"Friend? Ha! He keeps stealing the neighborhood beauty, Nazz, away from me every chance he gets. He doesn't like the fact that she likes me more than him". Double-D had to hold back laughter at that last comment. Seeing his friend snickering, Eddy arched an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Double-D giggled.

"So, are we going to head to their trailer or not?" Sam was getting impatient.

"In a minute. I just want to write out my last will and testament". Eddy pulled out a pencil and paper from his pocket and began to write.

"Eddy!"

Eddy looked up to see Double-D standing over him, hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"Alright, alright. Geez, don't have a bird Double-D".

---

At his moment, the Kankers were making their way through the woods leading to the neighborhood from their trailer. The monsters were in front of each of the girls as they led them along through the thick growth.

"Not much further girls!" shouted Lee.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, Lee!" whined Marie. "Let's take a break!"

"Say, maybe you do need that exercise after all!"

Marie grumbled as they made their way towards Rolf's backyard. They could see the cow eating grass next to Victor the goat, and Wilfred the pig was wallowing in his feed trough. The chickens, including Gertrude, were pecking at nothing in particular in the soil.

"Man, this place is a pigsty!" noted Marie. "Tell me again exactly why we came to Rolf's house first?"

"Because Mom always said that meat is the way to a man's heart!" Then she said to herself, "or to his stomach at least". "And we all know that Rolf has plenty of meat. Why don't you go visit Double-D's house while me and May scope out the joint. Although, would it be too much exercise for ya?" Lee and May laughed at their sister.

"Alright, enough with the exercise jokes!" Then Marie looked down at herself. "Maybe I could use some time on the treadmill though…"

Turning to May, Lee said, "You know, I think Marie and I would be the best candidates for this job. Just wait out here and try not to get yourself into too much trouble, okay?"

"Okay!" was her response.

"Glad that's over with…" Lee let out a sigh.

"Lee, why should we put up with her? I say we mail her to Alaska". Marie smiled evilly while rubbing her hands together.

"Nobody is sending anybody to Alaska! Besides, she's family".

"Suit yourself". Marie shrugged as she crashed her monster through the wall of the house to the kitchen. Lee soon followed.

---

"Okay, so here's the plan. If anybody is going to invade the Kankers' privacy, it's going to be me!"

The Ed's and the spies were huddled into a circle while Eddy laid out their course of action.

"Do you think that a surveillance plane would be too conspicuous?"

"Eddy, we can't do something like that! I'm all tired out from when we built the DeLorean time machine!" said Double-D.

"Ah, you're always tired out. Hey, how about we use a giant slingshot!"

"Come now, Eddy. We already tried that before and I got the scars to prove it!"

The spies raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Well then, how about we paint ourselves brown to camouflage us against the trees?"

"You mean like Cole slaw?" interrupted Ed.

Alex giggled.

"Well, actually…" began Double-D.

"Oh, forget it!" interrupted Sam. "I'll settle this. We'll just waltz right over there and peer in one of the windows. We'll be discreet about it".

"But Sam, I don't like sleet. It's like getting smacked on the head with little tiny pieces of hail," whined Ed.

"She said _discreet_, stupid," retorted Eddy.

"Actually Eddy, Ed may just shown a side of his intellect there. Even though hail forms differently than sleet, their composition is indistinguishable. It seems that Ed could be finally discovering his intelligence".

Turning to his friend with a worried, yet puzzled expression on his face, Eddy asked, "Ed, is that you?"

Suddenly, Ed outstretched his arms with a giddy smile. "Hug me!"

Eddy recoiled slightly. "Well that didn't last long!"

"Ugh, this is taking too long! I'm heading over to the Kankers' trailer whether you guys are coming or not!" shouted Clover. And with that she began to stride off. Suddenly, she stopped dead and slowly turned around. "Uh, someone care to point me in the right direction?"

"I'll do it," volunteered Double-D. "Coming Ed?"

"Oh, I don't know about this Double-D…"

"Don't worry Ed, we'll protect you," said Alex.

"And besides, who's going to provide the comic relief for us?" laughed Sam as she joined the group led by Double-D.

"Ah, who needs ya?" shouted Eddy. "I got better things to do than confront the Kanker sisters! At least I won't get attacked by them here!"

But the group was out of earshot and yelling anymore would be a waste of energy. Eddy slid his hands into his pockets and strolled over to the candy store to see if there was something he missed. He walked about three feet before hearing a tremendous explosion behind him. He whirled around to see the sky turn orange and smoke coming from Rolf's backyard. Because his house was in his direct line of vision, he thought that the smoke was coming from there instead. By the time that he regained his senses, Double-D, Ed, Sam, Clover, and Alex were running up to him.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Double-D said panting.

Eddy stared at the smoke for a few more seconds before bolting from the scene.

"Eddy, where are you going?"

"To my house to check on my candy! If the freezer stops working, how am I supposed to keep everything fresh!"

"Eddy, wait for us!" Double-D yelled as he and the group ran after Eddy towards the smoke.

He didn't take two steps, however, before something fell out of the sky and landed splat on his face. Double-D stopped and removed whatever it was in front of his eyes. He looked down at the thing in his hand.

"Sausage?"

He looked up to see Eddy stumbling around, desperately trying to get a large piece of steak off of his face. He then looked up and his eyes got real wide.

"Oh, my…"

Indeed, it was a meat shower. As Eddy finally got the steak off of his face, he looked over at Double-D who was staring up at the sky. He turned around to also look, but was smacked in the face by a chicken. Soon everyone was getting pummeled with fresh meat, ranging from turkey legs to shanks of lamb.

"Ewwww, gross!" shouted Clover, who was desperately trying to keep the falling meat out of her hair. "This is worse than the saliva all over those walls!"

Only Ed seemed unaffected by the meat shower. He was joyously sitting on the pavement making a sandwich with some ham that fell around him. He soon added the finishing touches and took a huge bite out of his sandwich. Then he belched.

"Ahh, meat showers. You can never predict them. Hey Double-D, can I make you a sandwich? There's plenty of meat to go around!"

"I'm quite alright Ed," responded Double-D. "Although I could use a good shower… It's going to take me hours to remove this smell from my clothes". Surveying his surroundings, he said," I believe the worse is over". He then proceeded to wring out his shirt while meat juices cascaded to the ground. "Oh, so unsanitary…"

Sam and Alex slowly got up from the ground. They were covered in meat from head to toe, and their hair smelled awful.

"Oh, it's going to take me hours of shampooing to rid my hair of this smell," said Sam.

"Yeah, you can only imagine how long Clover is going to be in the bathroom," replied Alex as she tossed her hair back, getting rid of most of the meat juices. "She'll be in there for weeks".

"I heard that!" said Clover as she made her way over to where Sam was wringing out her hair.


	7. Chapter 7: DeLorean to the Rescue

"Alright May, what did you do?"

Lee and Marie stumbled out of the house not too long after they had had ransacked Rolf's refrigerator. They found May standing in the middle of Rolf's meat shed with a dazed and bewildered look on her face, covered in black ash. The one thing that stood out the most was the fact that the shed had no walls and roof and that her monster had its head buried in the floor. Lee strode over to her sister, picked her up, and slapped her several times across the face.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake!" May said as she snapped out of her stupor.

"Good," Lee said as she dropped May to the ground. "Now that we have your attention, would you mind telling us EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!"

"Well, it was like this. After you two went inside, I started exploring the yard and eventually came across Rolf's meat shed. I remembered you saying earlier that meat is the way to a man's heart, and I thought that it would be great to raid Rolf's meat shed to gain some profits. So I readied my monster to take a big bite out of fresh turkey on the floor, but it must have dug too deep because I think it hit a gas line. The metal from the jaws must have caused a spark when the monster dove in a second time, because then the whole place blew up and all the meat went sky high."

Lee and Marie looked at May for a couple of seconds before slapping their foreheads.

Grabbing May by the front of her shirt, Lee said, "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything while we were inside!"

"Yeah May, do you have cotton in your ears?" asked Marie.

"Uh, maybe…" said May as she pulled thick wads of cotton out of both her ears.

Lee and Marie slapped their foreheads again.

---

As soon as everyone had finished getting most of the meat and juices out of their hair and clothes, the Eds and spies ran to where the blast had came from.

"Oh man, Mom's going to be so angry if the house blew up," worried Eddy.

"I'm sure your mother would understand, Eddy. I mean, you weren't even near your house just now, unless you inadvertently turned the gas on," replied Double-D.

"What, and purposefully destroy all of my candy?"

"Well, can you think of anything else you might have done?"

"Nope".

"Is that even a word?"

"Hey guys, check this out!" shouted Ed.

They had reached the entrance to the cul-de-sac when Ed stopped and pointed at Rolf's house. It was covered from front yard to roof in various meat products. Just when the Eds and spies were going to investigate Rolf's backyard, did they spot the Kanker sisters and each of their respective monsters emerging through the gate leading behind Rolf's house.

"I'm telling you Lee, May could pose quite a hazard to this whole scheme that we're doing. She already blew up Rolf's meat shed and I'm surprised that she even knows how to work that monster of hers," said Marie.

"Well, at least I'm nice and skinny. Unlike you, you fat, lazy doofus!" shot back May.

At this comment, Marie lunged herself at May and both began to throw punches at one another on Rolf's front lawn.

"Girls, enough!" shouted Lee.

Marie and May kept on fighting in front of everyone while it took Ed about a minute to register that the Kanker sisters were about forty in front of him. When he finally figured it out, he let out another ear-shattering yell…

"KANKERS!"

Lee heard the commotion from Ed, and turned to where he was standing with Eddy and Double-D. She wasn't surprised to see the Eds, but was surprised to see the spies standing next to them. "Well, if it isn't our boyfriends and their…um…friends. Hey, who are you people anyway?" She pointed to the spies in turn.

"We're from the…" began Alex, but Sam cut her off.

"That doesn't concern you. Was does concern you is that you leave the Eds alone and stop whatever evil scheme you are planning on carrying out".

"Ha! And what if we don't? You going to scare us with your intimidation and horrible outfits!"

"Horrible Outfits! Why you…!" Clover advanced toward Lee.

"Clover, no!" Sam had to hold onto her friend's arm to prevent her from starting a fight.

"You better watch out Lee, it looks like the redhead could take you on. Huh, maybe it would be a good idea, seeing as how you're also a redhead," snickered Marie.

"Shut up, Marie".

"Well, we're here to stop you from carrying out your evil plan at any cost," said Alex. "By the way, what is your evil plan?"

"Well, seeing as how we'll probably destroy you anyway so you don't interfere with our devices, I'll tell you. We plan on ransacking the rest of the houses for their food with these monsters…". She gestured to the three monsters standing at attention behind her. "…so that we can sell it back to the people for outrageous prices. Just think of it as our own little money-making scam." She nodded toward the Eds. "Once we take over this neighborhood, we'll move on to others and recruit more people to help us. Soon, the entire state will have to buy our food at ridiculous prices just to satisfy their stomachs, and it won't be long before we cover the entire world! Oh, Double-D and Ed, thanks for letting us use your monster to make the basis for designing our own. These robotic versions of your monster costume will do our dirty work, so that we won't have any problems with laziness. Plus, their stomachs can hold 100 pounds of food, so we'll be able to slip in and out of stores, houses, and other retailers in a matter of minutes. We'll be billionaires in no time".

"Well, at least we know where the metal triangles came from". Clover was eyeing the fact that Marie's monster was the only one out of the three that was missing spikes along its back.

"Geez, you're even crazier now than you were before," said Eddy to Lee. "Even my scams are a lot more practical than yours".

"But Eddy, what about the time Ed went on a sleepwalking eating spree and purged the cul-de-sac of all its food? And then you had the ridiculous and downright unsanitary idea of selling the food back to everyone by reaching into Ed's stomach and pulling out whatever you could find," whispered Double-D. (A.N. Check out the episode "A Glass Of Warm Ed" for more info)

"What? That scam wasn't that bad of an idea. Plus, I wouldn't be that shameless enough to go through with all of this". Eddy waved a hand at the monsters. "Too much work if you ask me".

"Ha! We spent every waking hour of our time building these fabulous machines in order to achieve our goal," said Lee. "This scam is ten thousand more times better than any scam you could come up with Eddy!" She then flashed a sinister smile. "Besides, you won't get the chance to stop us".

With that, she powered up her monster and made it face the Eds and spies. It then let out a roar that shook the trees, while May and Marie followed their sister in her actions.

"Girls, it's spy time!" shouted Sam.

She took out her X-powder and changed into her spy uniform. Clover and Alex did the same. She then whipped out the WindTunnel 9000 and aimed it at Marie's monster. Clover pulled out her laser lipstick and pointed it at Lee's monster.

"Hey, where did you get those?" said Eddy pointing.

"In the basement of our headquarters," said Sam over her shoulder. "They should prove to be quite handy now".

"Ooh, look at what the girls brought out to fight us with; a hairdryer and a tube of lipstick. This should be easy," taunted Lee.

"Did you bring any weapons with you ?" Double-D whispered to Alex, as she had not produced anything from her backpack.

"The only thing I brought with me from the basement is this, but I don't know how it could help us". She took out the Extendable Microphone from her backpack and gave it to Double-D. "It's an extendable microphone".

"Hmm, it looks like a party blower".

"Right. You point it in the direction of where you wish to listen to something discreetly and then you blow on this end of it and it unravels to the source. Sets of earphones pop out and you can listen to conversations. That's how we learned so much about your time machine. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner".

"Well, that would explain a lot. However, don't worry about it too much. We have more important matters to attend to".

Alex smiled. A few yards away, Sam and Clover were busy battling Lee and Marie's monsters all the while trying to get to their controllers who were laughing at them. May was laughing too, but she wasn't even in the skirmish, as she was just standing on Rolf's lawn watching the action. Lee noticed this and yelled at her.

"Hey May, get your lazy butt over here and help us!"

"Oh…coming!"

Clover decided to take the opportunity to attack May's monster when she wasn't looking, but May proved to be far too quick for her. She maneuvered her monster to avoid Clover's laser attacks with ease. With Clover distracted by May, Lee ganged up on Sam with Marie.

Alex, Double-D, Ed, and Eddy watched the scene unfold from a safe distance and they knew that they had to help Sam somehow.

Eddy turned toward Ed with a smile on his face.

"Ed, take one for the team by helping out Sam".

"You got it Eddy!"

Ed then ran towards Lee's monster and jumped onto its back, riding it like a rodeo bull.

"Bravo Ed! You got it now!" shouted Double-D.

Lee noticed the commotion going on top of her monster. "Hey Ed, get down from there!" She tried to maneuver her monster to take a swipe at Ed, but he kept dodging her attacks.

Alex leaned over and whispered into Double-D's ear. "Hey Double-D, watch this!" She then flipped over backwards and made her way towards Lee's monster doing backwards hand flips. Double-D looked after her with admiration. "Impressive". When Alex made it to Lee's monster, she gave it a swift kick in the midsection on its side just as Ed leapt off. The monster fell over to one side, almost crushing Lee beneath it.

"Ow, ow, ow…ow, ow, ow…"half-whispered Alex, as she landed on the ground. "Geez, what did you construct your monster out of? Concrete?"

"You crazy girl!" shouted Lee. "You could've crushed me to death!"

"Well, that wasn't very nice," said Alex as she gently massaged her sore foot.

"Look out!" shouted Double-D, as he pulled Alex out of the way. Marie had taken the opportunity to sneak her monster up behind Alex, and it was ready to devour her when Double-D saw what was going to happen. They both landed in a heap on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Double-D.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving my life," said Alex.

"No problem. Now let's go help the others".

Alex and Double-D raced to help Sam and Clover who were busy battling May's monster. Lee had managed to get her monster upright again with the help of Marie's monster, and soon the two of them started to advance on Clover and Sam.

"Man, for being the dumbest in the group, this girl sure knows how to manipulate her robotic menace!" shouted Clover.

"Yeah, if only WOOHP gave us training for this kind of situation, we would know how to bring her down!" shouted back Sam.

"Do you see the weakest part of the monster anywhere, Sam?"

"I'd say that the legs would be the most vulnerable, but I can't seem to get a good shot at them".

Meanwhile, Eddy was trying to think of a way to help without exerting too much effort. A light bulb then went off over his head, and he smiled deviously. He then casually strolled through the turmoil to where Lee was standing controlling her monster.

"Hey Lee, is that your hair, or did you dunk a mop in spaghetti sauce and tie it to your forehead?"

May and Marie burst out laughing. Lee, on the other hand, was quite miffed.

"Why you…!"

Lee then proceeded to chase Eddy all over the cul-de-sac, until he came face to face with her monster. He tried to run in a different direction, but it swiftly reached down, grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt, and threw him into a fence across the street.

"That's what you get for insulting my hair!" shouted Lee. Alex, Double-D, and Ed rushed over to his aid.

"Eddy, are you alright?" asked a concerned Double-D.

"But Mom, it's my turn to ride the merry-go-round…" mumbled Eddy.

"Oh dear, he's delusional," said Double-D in a hushed tone.

Just then, Sam and Clover were hurled into the fence and crumpled in a heap next to Eddy. Lee's monster held the WindTunnel 9000 hairdryer in its jaws, while Marie's monster held the Laser Lipstick 2.0 in its jaws. Both jaws then snapped shut at the same time, trapping the gadgets in the containment stomachs.

Clover sat up and rubbed her head. "Man, those monsters are a lot tougher than they look, and those gadgets were our only hope of stopping the Kanker sisters".

"Yeah, my foot still is tender after kicking Lee's monster. They must be made out of steel or something, so using hand-to-hand combat is out of the question," said Alex.

"Oh, my aching head…" said Eddy. He had fully regained his composure and stood up. "Were the Kankers defeated?"

"Not quite…"murmured Double-D. His eyes were transfixed on all three monsters slowly advancing towards the group. Lee, Marie, and May all had sinister-looking smiles spread across their faces.

Ed ran around in circles, clutching his head in panic. "Aaahhhhhhh! We are so doomed!"

Everyone except Ed had their backs up against the fence waiting for the inevitable to come.

"Well, this is it. It's been nice knowing you guys," said Eddy.

"Yeah, who's going to be the one to keep a little twerp like you in check?" replied Clover with a slight smirk.

Eddy managed a weak smile.

Double-D was standing next to Alex, a panicky look on his face. _"So this is how it's going to end, is it?"_ he thought._ "At least I'll be with all of my friends, including Sam, Clover, and 'sigh' Alex, when the inevitable happens. I just wish that I could have a jawbreaker one last time with everyone, and tell Alex that I have a slight crush on her…"_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an audible, yet familiar alarm coming from his wristwatch.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Double-D looked down at his watch and got all wide-eyed. "Oh my…curse my inventive ways".

Eddy looked over at his friend with an inquisitive expression on his face. "What?"

Just then, the DeLorean popped out of nowhere and smashed sideways into the legs of Marie's monster. The force caused the monster to topple onto the others like a line of dominoes, and the legs buckled under the heavy weight. Everyone held their breath as the monsters' legs bent horribly out of shape and couldn't function anymore, while the DeLorean came to a screeching stop in front of them.

Nobody said a word for a moment. Then Sam spoke up.

"So, this must be the DeLorean that you were referring to then".

"Yep, seven hours exactly," said Double-D looking at his watch. "Right on schedule".

"Finally, now I can become a billionaire!" shouted Eddy.

"Well, at least we know that Eddy's alright," said Clover.

The Kanker sisters looked over at their useless monsters before turning toward the group.

"You're going to pay for that!" shouted Lee. She, Marie, and May then charged towards the Eds and spies. But Sam, Clover, and Alex were ready for them. Each girl managed to get each of the sisters in a tight headlock before they knew what had happened.

"Looks like you won't be needing your monsters where you'll be going," said Sam.

"The mall?" asked May.

If Lee could have smacked her sister she would have.

"No, juvenile hall," said Alex.

"Ah man, that's the fourth time this summer," complained Marie.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Twenty minutes later, a squad car with Lee, Marie, and May in the backseat drove away towards juvenile hall where they would be spending a month there for trying to take over the nation's food supplies. Everyone watched the squad car depart with satisfaction.

"At least we won't be hearing from them for a month," remarked Double-D.

"Yeah, I could get real used to the Kankers not being around," said Eddy.

A familiar chime abruptly cut through the late-afternoon stillness. Sam took out her X-powder and a holographic image of Jerry showed up.

"Evening spies," said Jerry. "The spy convention went splendidly and I just wanted to check up on you girls to see how you enjoyed your day off. I trust that everything went alright".

"Well, besides the fact that we got sucked through a mirror in WOOHP's basement to an different dimension and had to fight off ten foot tall robotic monsters in order to save the dimension's food supply, yeah, everything's alright," said Clover. "Plus, upon entering said dimension, we went through some sort of transformation to where our bodies are wobbling all the time and we have four fingers on each hand".

"Oh, dear. That would explain why you girls look so different. I hope that you were able to fight without the use of any gadgets".

"Actually Jer, we took some gadgets from the basement before we went through the mirror," said Alex. "That is, before Clover went and touched it".

"Well, the mirror caught my attention because it seemed out of place in a basement full of WOOHP's gadgets," remarked Clover.

"Well, actually you were…" started Alex.

"Don't even go there!" shouted Clover all of a sudden.

"Do you happen to know anything about that mirror, Jer?" asked Sam.

"Well let me just check the databanks… ah, here we go. The mirror you are referring to is a dimensional portal that allows someone access to other worlds. WOOHP built several of these portals to allow contact with other dimensions. It was a project that was started before I recruited you girls, of course. All of them were able to be activated by simply rubbing a hand over the glass, and the one in the gadget archive that you girls found is a portal to a dimension known as _'Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy' _".

"Yep, that's us," said Eddy.

Jerry had just noticed that Ed, Double-D and Eddy were all crowded around Sam's X-powder.

"Hello, gentlemen," said Jerry. "I trust that my spies didn't mess up your dimension too much".

"Oh no, not at all," said Double-D. "In fact, it was pretty much routine around here".

"Yeah, except the fact that the Kanker sisters tried to take over the world with their horrible, yet ingenious scam," said Eddy.

"What! You almost got killed!"

"Relax Sockhead, I was just kidding".

"Yeah Double-D, he was just kidding," said Ed.

Double-D raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"So do you think that you could open up a portal for us so that we can get back to our own dimension?" asked Clover.

"As a matter of fact, I have a portal right here in my office for this sort of predicament," said Jerry.

Jerry got up and walked over to a mirror that was leaning up against the wall. He gingerly picked it up, carried it back to his desk, and began to rub the glass. The mirror immediately started to glow like the mirror in the basement and a portal opened up in front of the group. Jerry stuck his head out through the portal and surveyed his surroundings.

"Hello spies. My, this dimension is interesting; everyone seems to be wobbling".

"Yeah, you get used to it," said Eddy.

"Well, it's been fun, but we have to get back to our own dimension. I have a curfew to uphold and Mom's going to kill me if I violate it," said Clover.

"Uh, Clover, it's 7:00 at night. I don't think your mom is going to have a curfew for 7:00 at night," said Sam.

"Boy, time really slows down when you're in a different dimension".

"You get used to that too," said Double-D.

"Well, like Clover said, it's been fun," said Alex. "Do you think that we will see each other again?"

"Oh, I think that with my expertise at inventing, I should be able to come up with some sort of a portal to your dimension. It shouldn't be too difficult," said Double-D.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this portal open girls," warned Jerry.

"Oh, coming," said Sam. "Bye Ed, Double-D, and Eddy. We hope to see you again soon".

"Bye Sam, Clover, and Alex. I'll make sure to bring extra jawbreakers and gravy the next time we meet," said Ed.

Clover leaned in toward Eddy. "Gravy?"

"Just ignore him. Um, hey, it sure was great meeting you."

"Right back at you. And are you going to be trying any more scams in the next few days?"

"You can bet your life on it. Although, I think I'm going to stay away from food distribution for a while".

"Um, Alex, before you go I just wanted to tell you something…" began Double-D. "I-I-I just wanted to let you know that I…um…"

"You had a crush on me didn't you?" asked Alex with a smile.

Double-D blushed.

"Don't worry; I had one on you too".

Double-D blushed even more.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving my life, and I think that this should do it".

Alex leaned down and kissed Double-D right in the middle of his forehead. Double-D was blushing so bad he had to hide his beet-red face under his hat. Alex giggled at this, and then Double-D started to giggle too.

"Well, goodbye everyone. We hope that when we meet again, the nation's food supplies are not in danger," said Clover.

"Don't worry. We shouldn't have to worry about the Kanker sisters for a while," responded Eddy.

"Who are the Kanker sisters?" asked Jerry.

"Don't worry Jer, we'll tell you all about them," said Sam. "Oh by the way, we need to talk to you about this extendable microphone that Alex found in the gadget archive. It could prove to be very valuable in future missions…"

With that, Sam, Clover, and Alex climbed into the portal. Alex waved back to Double-D before she disappeared, and Double-D returned the wave, blushing slightly. Eddy and Ed were waving too, and soon the portal vanished into thin air.

"Well, that sure was an enlightening adventure," said Double-D.

"Yeah, at least we can relax now knowing that the Kankers aren't around to scare the living daylights out of us," remarked Eddy.

"Do you think that we will see Sam, Clover, and Alex again soon, Double-D?" asked Ed.

"Don't worry Ed. I'll get right to work on the plans to travel across dimensions with ease. The DeLorean time machine should come in handy for this sort of thing. I'll just recalibrate the time circuits and that should allow us to not only travel through time, but also across dimensions," said Double-D.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Eddy.

"Buttered toast!" shouted Ed.

---

It just turned 8:00 when a large SUV pulled up in front of Kevin's house. All the kids climbed out with a jawbreaker in their hands and it looked like each of them had one on the way back from the factory because everyone was licking their lips.

"Thanks for taking us on a tour of the factory, dad," called Kevin. "I'll be inside in an hour or two".

"Hey guys, back so soon?" asked Eddy mockingly.

"What's it to ya?" asked Kevin. "We don't have any jawbreakers for you".

"Yeah, seeing as how we were at the jawbreaker factory for most of the day, we didn't even bother bringing any back for you, conniving money-hungry Ed-boy!" said Rolf.

"Um, Eddy did you ever return Rolf's wheelbarrow?" asked Ed.

"Quiet Ed!" whispered Eddy.

"My wheelbarrow? What is wrong with my wheelbarrow?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing. Ed just wanted you to know that your wheelbarrow is perfectly safe in your tool shed".

"Oh, thank you tall dim-witted Ed-boy".

"Okey dokey smokey!"

"Me and Plank had the time of our lives, didn't we buddy?" said Johnny as he patted Plank who had a large jawbreaker tied to his side. "What's that Plank? Plank said that he had a great time too, although he didn't like getting sugar coated too much".

"Well, that's what you get for standing too close to the sugar-coating vat," remarked Kevin.

"What did you guys do today then?" asked Sarah in her malicious way. "Probably cooked up another scam for us in order to take our money when we got back. C'mon Jimmy, let's go back to my house and eat our jawbreakers together".

Jimmy and Sarah began to walk off toward Ed's house. Jimmy turned around and put his thumb to his nose and wriggled his fingers at the Eds. He wasn't watching where he was going, and without warning, tripped over his own feet and landed splat on the pavement.

"Sarah, get the ointment and bandages!"

"So what did you guys do today anyway?" asked Nazz.

"If you guys must know, we actually built a working time machine," said Eddy, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Right, a time machine? If it's anything like that 'rocket car' that you built, I'll bet that this is just another shameless attempt to get our cash," remarked Kevin.

"Well if you feel that way about it Kevin, perhaps you would like a demonstration?" said Double-D. "Ed, set the coordinates on the time machine for one minute into the future".

"You got it Double-D!"

The Eds stepped aside to allow full view of the DeLorean that was still sitting in the middle of the street. Ed ran to the car, opened up the gull-wing door, turned the time circuits on, and set the destination code for one minute into the future. When everything was ready, Ed flashed the 'O.K.' sign to Double-D. Double-D then reached into his pocket and pulled out the controls to the DeLorean. He maneuvered the car to the end of the block so as to reach 88 miles per hour easier. Once he positioned the car at a reasonable distance, he went through the procedure that Ed had gone through earlier that day, (even though he didn't actually watch Ed do it, he remembered how it was done in the movie), and soon white smoke began to billow from the rear tires.

Kevin was incredulous. "Is that the DeLorean time machine from _'Back to the Future'_?"

"You betcha," said Eddy. "Bet you didn't know that we could do such a good job at a recreation, huh?"

Kevin just stared open-mouthed solemnly nodding his head. Everyone else was riveted on the DeLorean as well. When the numbers reached 65 on the controls, Double-D flipped the red switch and sent the DeLorean flying down the road. As soon as it reached 88 miles per hour, sparks began to fly in all directions and three sonic booms were heard followed by the flaming skid marks. A minute later, the DeLorean emerged out of nowhere and skidded to a halt behind Ed, Double-D, and Eddy who all had smug looks of satisfaction on their faces.

Eddy eagerly rubbed his palms together. "Any questions?" Silence. "So, who's going to be the first lucky pair?"

Everyone then made such a mad dash for the DeLorean that the Eds had to jump out of the way to avoid being stampeded. Kevin and Sarah ;) were the first ones to the car and eagerly climbed inside.

"Okay you two, watch out for the gull-wing doors. And make sure you buckle your seat belts!" shouted Double-D.

Kevin and Sarah did as they were told and got ready to be sent through time. Once everything was ready, Double-D went through the necessary procedures and soon the DeLorean was racing at near 88 miles per hour down the street, and in a few moments was gone. Ed came back to the scene with three lawn chairs and sodas for himself, Double-D, and Eddy and made himself comfortable in one. Double-D and Eddy then relaxed in their respective chairs while Eddy's money jar started overflowing with cash. As Double-D popped opened his soda and rested the DeLorean controls next to himself, Eddy leaned back in the lawn chair with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"So Eddy, where did you happen to send Kevin and Sarah? I know that I saw you setting the destination code yourself," said Double-D.

"Don't you remember? I said that I would send them back in time to get eaten by dinosaurs".

"Eddy, you didn't! Oh, how could you!"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you Sockhead. I really sent them to the future. You can never be too sure if there are going to be any robot bounty hunters running around in the future".

Eddy flashed his friend a sly smile while Double-D massaged his temples shaking his head from side to side. Ed was relaxing in his lawn chair letting out loud belches before he suddenly sat up straight with a determined look on his face. He then withdrew another mallet from his jacket pocket and began to swing it over his head.

"Attack the robot bounty hunters!"

Eddy and Double-D groaned.

"There goes Ed again with his antics," muttered Eddy.

"At least we can relax a little after this topsy-turvy day," remarked Double-D.

"Yeah, you got me there, Double-D".

After Eddy got more comfortable in his lawn chair and took another swig of soda, he glanced at his cash jar which was still overflowing.

"I could get real used to this Double-D".

---

Meanwhile, in their villa in Beverly Hills, California, Sam, Clover, and Alex sat on their sofa watching _"Back to the Future"._

"Wow, I keep forgetting how cute Michael J. Fox is in this movie," remarked Clover.

"He does have some great physical qualities, although I'm not sure how he performs academically though," said Sam.

"Oh Sam, you need to realize that guys don't have to be that smart in order to look so cute".

Sam frowned at that comment. "Well, David is smart and cute".

"Okay, you got me there. Hey Alex, can you hand me that bowl of popcorn in front of you?"

Alex at the moment wasn't paying any attention to what Clover had said. Every time she saw the DeLorean on screen, she would think of Double-D. Even though he is way younger than her, she can't shake the fact that he's so adorable.

"Yo Alex, you in there?" Clover waved a hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh right, the popcorn". She scooped out a handful before passing the bowl over to Clover.

"Still thinking about Double-D, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," replied Alex. "Even though I still really like David…"

"Don't we all?" interrupted Clover.

"…I still have a slight crush on Double-D," finished Alex. "I just wish that I could see him again".

"Well, all we have to do is go down into WOOHP's basement again and activate the mirror portal," said Sam.

"No way!" countered Clover. "I'm not setting foot in that moldy basement and touching that freaky mirror again! Even though they did have some pretty cool gadgets down there…"

"Besides, Jerry went down there and retrieved the mirror himself. It's in his office now leaning against the wall next to the other one that he used to poke his head through into the Ed's dimension. We would have to ask him for permission to use it. After all, it's official WOOHP property," said Alex before putting her chin in her hands.

"Well, we'll think of something. After all, Double-D did mention that he would probably be able to find some way into our dimension, whether using the DeLorean or not," said Sam.

"Your right Sam. Double-D's smart enough to come up with some kind of solution. Maybe we'll hear from them in the distant future".

"Speaking of the future, Michael J. Fox's character is telling Christopher Lloyd's character how he plans on getting back to the future by means of a lightning bolt striking the clock tower at exactly 10:04 Saturday night in the movie," said Clover, turning towards her friends. "C'mon girls, we should be watching this together".

The three friends turned their attention back to the television screen, while Alex silently thought about Double-D and David.

---

Meanwhile, just outside of Peach Creek in Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's dimension, the Kanker sisters were loafing in a cell in juvenile hall. Marie was leaning up against the bars looking for some way to escape, while Lee was thumbing through a copy of _Tire Iron Monthly_ and May was taking a nap.

"Man, this stinks," quipped Marie. "I can't believe that our, or should I say _your_…" she turned her head toward Lee. "…glorious plan failed because of some stuck-up teenage girls and a beat-up old car that probably came from the junkyard. I can't believe that all of our hard work was carted off by the police as part of their investigation".

"Yeah, and they even had the nerve to raid the trailer for all the food that we stole," spoke up Lee. "We didn't even get the chance to sample most of the goods, and on top of all that, we had to pay for the food and damage ourselves. At least May won't have to gripe about the fudge that we left her in charge of. Surprisingly, she had the brains to stash it away in a suitcase and bury it under the trailer alongside her suitcase of wishbones that she buried under there again".

"Did somebody mention fudge!" May had awoken from her nap.

"Uh, no May, we said 'pudge'… Yeah, that's it, we said pudge. Right, Lee?" said Marie.

"You mean how pudgy you look?" laughed Lee.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one last chance…," said Marie as her hands balled into fists. "Lay off of the fat jokes! I am not fat!"

"Said the girl who looks like a hippopotamus with an allergic reaction!" laughed May.

Marie dove onto May and started to pummel her. This time, Lee made no move to separate her sisters. As far as she was concerned, she was going to be looking forward to these little squabbles, because one, they usually didn't involve her, and two, she would have more time to thumb through her collection of magazines. As she watched Marie and May beat the stuffing out of each other, a sly smile slowly spread across her face. It was going to be an interesting month. Her thoughts were interrupted by a reverberating crash as May slammed into the wall behind her. May then picked herself up off of the floor and jumped onto Marie, who had anticipated her sister.

Lee just ignored them as she continued to flip through her magazine. "Just like old times, huh girls?"


End file.
